The Legend of the Three Guardians
by wynter89
Summary: slowly kagome is changing, from a human to a Goddess, she has three guaridan, the betrayl of a loved one, leads her to her true home, but fate has brought her into the arms of youkai lord that was destined to rule the lands and its people.
1. Legends

I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters.  
Though the three canines are mine as well as a future character Kato

**The Legend of the Three Guardians**

There, where the three meet

In a cavern below the earths crust.

Two wolves and a dog,

Brothers and a sister,

They were powerful alone

But together, they were an unstoppable force.

Power

Peace

Chaos

We're the guardians of the fallen goddess.

Each pup was born of Cerberus

Each pup had a different mother

Which led to their unique nature

With powers of their own that

Neither man nor demon was meant to hold

Only the fallen goddess has that power

She was meant to rise again,

And lead the earth to a new beginning.

**The Legend of the Fallen Goddess**

She was born in the underworld

Where the spirits of the dead blessed her.

She is the daughter of the god, Hades

And is to take his place once the time comes.

Jealously forced her to the future

To live the life of a mortal

And die like one of them.

She will rise and take her place

Her guardians will protect her life

And try to shield her from harm

Only the one in the form of the dog will save her emotions

He's powerful and can best the guardians combined power.

She will love him and him her

But there is another that will be after her Heart, Body and Soul.

Evil will rise to meet her claim,

Then claim her as his own.


	2. The Risen

**The Risen**

Down below the earth, where the trees stand tall, where the rivers flow freely and the living blissfully live their lives as though there is no other plane of existence. Where the youkai wander wherever they please, kill whomever they please and whenever they please.

Down below, the cry of a newborn goddess grew. Her cries bounced off the walls of the cavern, echoing hauntingly. The small whimpers of newly birthed pups mixed in with her wails and the feminine howls of pain.

A man in a black robe stepped towards the newly born baby, picking her up and placing her besides the pups. He pulled out a sharp dagger, gently pressing it into the still blooded flesh of the baby, and made a design on the upper left arm that resembled a sceptre.

A booming voice surrounded the immediate area of which they resided in, drawing their attention.

"This is my daughter, and the next ruler of the underworld. These pups shall be her guardians, and this-" he pointed to a basin filled with water and a figure formed. The figure was that of a young youkai male, with white-silvery hair and the most amazing golden eyes, "-is to be her intended."

The baby was then washed within the basin water and cleaned of blood. There the baby was crowned to the throne and her blood put in a bottle of hope. Later, she was named Kagome.

The surrounding area was quiet, as though all of the inhabitants had left the area. Not even the wind dared to whisper the upcoming changes, dared not to tell the secrets of the fallen one and who it was that was born in the cavern below. It refused to share the secrets of the riches below.

To the mortals, the cavern cannot be seen. To their eyes, the cavern is nothing but a grand castle under the mother earth, where the ruler of the dead spirits resides. They see all of the riches that the earth gives; yet they do not see what has transpired between the gods or the upsetting of one goddess that has planned something horrible.


	3. Inu Yasha's Mistake

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and characters do not belong to me. Though that doesn't mean I cant write about certain characters in certain situations! (wink wink) lol...

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Telepathy Speaking mind to mind without the use of body language...

InuYasha's Mistake  
Chapter 3

-Feudal Japan-

"SIT-BOY!" Snarled an angry female voice, the loud yell followed by a thud. Foul cursing could be heard coming from the prone form of the angry half-demon.

"Damn you wench! I was trying to protect your worthless ass." He growled. "All I get for a thank-you is a damned 'sit'." He continued spitting out dirt from his mouth, until he was satisfied. He looked back up at her when he was done and scowled again. "Kikyou would have never done this." The half-breed turned his back on the startled girl whispering more names and comparing her to his precious Kikyou.

The young female at the end of his tirade stood deathly still. Her hands clenched at her sides, her fingernails cutting into her skin as blood trailed down her palms onto the ground. Tears appeared at the edge of her eyes, but she stubbornly refused to let them drop.

Kagome stared at her hands; InuYasha had no idea what his hurtful words had done to her. 'He's called me worse, but it doesn't make the pain go away.'

Kagome's Point of View

Here we go, InuYasha's comparing me to Kikyou yet again. When will he ever learn that I am not Kikyou? All he thinks about is Kikyou- Kikyou this Kikyou that. I know that InuYasha was trying to protect me, but from Kouga? It was the other way around, Kouga came to my - or shall I say _InuYasha's_ - rescue.

Flashback

As usual InuYasha was being the slave driver from hell. We were all tired from the day's travel. I stopped in the middle of my stride when I sensed a demon in the area, not long after I picked up on it's presence she came out of the forest and started demanding for the jewel shards.

This youkai was different, she - yes I said she - well she was beautiful. Not just beautiful, she was outrageously gorgeous. She had long jet-black hair that went to her waist, and she wore a traditional kimono with green and light pink designs of blossoms.

"Give me the jewel shards, human." The demoness demanded rudely. InuYasha only snorted in response.

"Like we'd hand the shards to you." He said while drawing Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"We'll see about that, hanyou," she spat.

InuYasha ran at her with both hands clutching the Tetsusaiga tightly in his grasp. He raised the great sword above his head, focusing his attack on the youkai female.

"Wind Scar!" He yelled while slashing his sword downwards, releasing the powerful attack.

There are not too many Youkai that can deflect the onslaught of Tetsusaiga's attacks, but she seemed to shield herself from the Wind Scar, thus forcing InuYasha on the defensive.

I strung my bow and prepared to shoot her with an arrow, praying to the gods above that it would hit its mark. When I felt a tingling sensation signifying my priestess powers I let the arrow fly. I watched as other demons got in the way of the arrows path, surprised at the sudden action.

I ran over to InuYasha to see if he was okay, worry gripping my heart. He had minor wounds that could easily heal overnight, so I felt better. After thoroughly checking to be sure he would live, I turned my eyes to the demoness, making sure she didn't put anything.

At the most unexpected of moments Kouga would show up, start fights with InuYasha and claim me as his woman. As it turned out this was our unexpected moment for the day.

Kouga showed up in a whirlwind of dust and dirt. When he stopped he commented on 'the weak dog', starting a verbal fight with InuYasha. When Kouga stopped battering InuYasha vocally he looked around our group, though the demoness stole his attention.

I watched as Kouga address the female youkai, dread mounting once more.

"Tamika, what are you doing here?"

"Kouga-sama."

It so happens that the demoness was the daughter of the Lord of the Northern lands. He told us her name was Tamika and she was a seasoned sword fighter. Tamika was collecting the shards to insure that Naraku would not obtain them all.

InuYasha made his crude remarks about Tamika, then Kouga, then myself. InuYasha can be a real jerk, I noticed (not for the first time). I got so fed up with him I sat him. I felt kind of guilty about his wounds, but I then realized that he deserved to be sat if he talked about people he did not know in such a way. It hurt most when he said those cutting things about me.

Kouga then held my hands in his own, an action that always makes me blush. "Kagome, my love, when are you going to leave dog shit over there and become my mate?" And then he did something that totally shocked me. He started to caress my face, and then he brought me closer to his body. His thumb rubbed my bottom lip and he pulled me into my first kiss. At first it was shy and sweet, but then it became passionate and hot. I felt him rubbing his hands over my body, and that was when InuYasha came out of his little conversation with the ground. He saw Kouga kiss me and the look on his face was priceless. Where was a camera when you need one?'

End Flashback

"Kouga, would you mind taking me home, please?" I gave Kouga the best puppy dog look I could muster. Lucky for me Kouga always gives in easily.

'Damn I hate it when InuYasha does this to me. Hopefully Kouga taking me home will be enough for Inu-what's-his-face to get pissed.'

I sat InuYasha to the ground again and told him not to come after me. InuYasha, being himself, cursed for the whole world to hear. 'Damned dog.'


	4. Home

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and characters do not belong to me.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Telepathy Speaking mind to mind without the use of body language...

**Home  
Chapter 4**

Kouga ran at top speed with his woman in his hands, every five seconds he would rub his nose in the crook of her neck, much to Kagome discomfort. "Kouga, please stop that, it tickles." The woman that lay in his arms said while pushing his head away from her neck. "Kouga-kun can you let me off at the old well in the next clearing?" She pleaded.

"Anything for you, Kagome."

With that said, Kouga then ran towards the old Bone-Eater's Well with new purpose.

Kouga's point of View

Oh Kagome, when will you ever leave dog shit? When will you learn that he doesn't love you? Even if you're not with me, I don't want to see you in any more pain.

I saw the well just up ahead and slowed down, letting Kagome know that we were near the well. Maybe if I kiss her sweet lips again or if I fill her head with sweet words she'll finally be mine.

Her face is beautiful under the moonlight. Just a couple more days and it will be  
Full moon.

Normal Point of View

Kouga gently sat Kagome on the edge of the well. He looked into her moonlit face, eyeing her grayish-blue eyes. Pain, sorrow and love swam in their depths, togging at him heart. Gently he lifted her face up with his clawed hands and brought her closer to his own. His lips brushed against her ear and whispers of sweet nothings were spoken.

Kagome was locked in the moment, when Kouga said those things it made her feel better about her self. Most of the pain she felt was gone, but what little pain was still there weighed down her elation. She gasped at the sudden feel of lips brushing against hers. What was once gentle and calming became more passionate and rough. Kagome broke the kiss and turned her head to the side, looking into the surrounding foliage.

Kouga, seeing the way Kagome broke the kiss, brought his hand up to her chin so she would look at him. "Kagome," was all that he said, before he felt Kagome grip him in a tight hug. He felt empty when she pushed him away.

"Kouga, I can't." With that she gave a broken cry and jumped down the well, refusing to look at him.

Present Japan

A small figure sat at the bottom of the dried well, shivering from the cold, clutching her dirtied clothing close. 'Oh help me Kami-sama, I can't do this alone, should I give up on InuYasha and give Kouga a chance? … I am so confused.'

Kagome, fed up with the self-pity, climbed out of the old half-rotted well and leaned on the edge to look down into the darkness. After a few moments she turned towards the door and began to walk up the steps, through the threshold of the well house. Without looking back she ran towards her home. A comfortable feeling shot through her body when she entered the familiar settings.

"Mom, Souta, Gramps, I'm home!" There was no answer. She went straight to her room, grabbed clean clothes, towels and her CD player, not forgetting her new _Three Days Grace_ CD. Usually she would listen to something more happy or romantic, but today she felt like listening to the CD she received after a past festival as a thank-you present.

She drew a bath and removed her clothing. When the water was high enough she stopped the running water and settled in the tub, fading into the warm water. Kagome scrubbed the filth away from her skin, hoping it will take away the bad memories and useless regrets. She then pressed play on her stereo and skipped it to track four, 'Home.'

All of the memories of her and InuYasha rushed into her head with the beat of the music.

**_I'll be coming home  
Just to be alone_**

She thought of all the times she ran home because of him, because of the pain he would cause her, the pain that still boiled inside her.

**_Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care_**

All of those painful words he said ran through her head, remembering then how he'd showed how much he really didn't care.

**_I can hardly wait to leave this place  
No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied_**

She thought of the jewel shards and how InuYasha would never let then rest without her sitting him. How he always put her down when the others weren't around.

**_This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, this house is not a home_**

The image of Kaede's hut came into her mind, how he would disappear into the night and not come back until midday. The feelings she had felt then crawled to the front of her mind, and the pain that would of burst through her chest at any given moment pulsed.

**_By the time you come home  
I'm already stoned  
You turn off the TV  
And you scream at me  
I can hardly wait  
'Til you get off my case_**

The way he would scream at her for butting in his business, or how she never did anything right. At this point she felt hollow inside, like she did not belong, like she had nowhere to belong even when she was in her own house.

**_No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, this house is not a home  
This house is not a home  
I'm better off alone_**

Nothing she ever did was right in his eyes. Nothing or no one could satisfy him, no one but Kikyo. He only loved her and that was that.

'He loves Kikyo, and with the way he treats me… Why do I love him? I guess InuYasha is right. I am stupid. I am a baka for not listening to Kouga-kun, even Sesshomaru has hinted at it. Kagome, you stupid little girl, I hate you.'

She splashed at the water in the tub, batting at her own reflection. 'Why I do this to myself?'Than his words came back to her. "Weak, pathetic human."


	5. They're Here

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and characters do not belong to me. Though that doesn't mean I cant write about certain characters in certain situations! (wink wink) lol...

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

/Telepathy/ Speaking mind to mind without the use of body language...

**Chapter 5  
They're Here**

Wind blew from the west whispering secrets both old and new. The waters rolled in waves, each surge growing bigger as the wind blew harder. Soon the water in the hot spring became wild, as if out of control. The flowers and plants swayed left to right, catching some of the whispered secrets and holding them as their own. Nature was far from being at ease, knowing of the futures toll.

A lone figure stood in that clearing, watching the waves of water splash the rocky edges. He continued to watch nature's unrest but paid little heed to its warnings. 'Mother Nature, Scared? Pathetic.' He stood still, feeling an offensive, uninvited presence. His hands began to flex, nails started to grow longer and a snarl passed the figure's throat. "What is it you want hanyou?" His cold voice called, hinting at boredom.

"Kukuku, the mutt has a stick up his ass and can not fetch it. How sad." The lone figure growled at the mutt's statement, but made no move towards the new voice. "I have a proposition for you, Lord Sesshomaru." The offending presence came closer and bowed mockingly.

"..."

"I want you to retrieve the wench that InuYasha has hanging off of him, and in return you may have her and the Tetsusaiga All I want is the shards and her out of the way. Think of the things you could do to the maiden, she has never been touched, you know. Kuku the things I would do to her." The unnamed figure laughed at the cruelty of his words.

"You disgust this Sesshomaru. You posses no honour, taking a female without consent. It is despicable, even if it is a human onna. Then you are a coward... Leave. You waste my time, Naraku." Sesshomaru disappeared in the foliage surrounding the hot spring as silent as a ghost.

Naraku seethed in rage, "How dare he do this to me! I'm going to be the most powerful being alive and still he disrespects me." Naraku hissed. "He'll be one of the earliest to die, but first I need that baka onna's shards." He left in a thick miasmic cloud, laughing as a plan formed in is mind. 'Sesshomaru, you will get what's yours.' Then the miasma was gone and all was silent.

Sesshomaru watched as the miasma lifted. 'What are you scheming Naraku?'

"Lord Sesshomaru, the filthy human ran away!" A toad ran from the bushes surrounding the clearing, screaming nonsense and obscenities. His clothes were soiled and out of place, his Staff of Heads was nowhere in sight.

Sesshomaru gave the toad a small smile with a hidden promise.

"Oh, Milord, please don't smile, oh no please not at me…" Jaken whimpered and whined; blaming this all on an innocent child that might be dead.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, looking for the sweet aroma that belonged to his ward, Rin. He caught a whiff of blood and fear and drew up his youki energy to form a cloud. By the time he got to Rin, he found the remains of a dead bear youkai with three unknown canines standing guard over the little figure. The white wolf lifted his head looking at Sesshomaru in the eye.

/Is she your human, Lord of the West/ The Wolf did not move his jaws; instead he used his mind to speak to the youkai lord.

Sesshomaru walked swiftly over to the sleeping form of the human girl. He picked her in to his right arm and sustained her balance with his fluffy tail. He nodded his head to the other two canines and left on his youkai cloud. Sesshomaru looked up at the clear sky and saw that the moon was nearly full. 'One more day and the full moon will be out, but this one will be different. A blue moon… what a rare sight indeed.'

Next morning

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin was so scared than they came to Rin's rescue. Can we see them again soon? They were so nice to Rin, the grey one even let me pet her soft fur! Please?" The human girl whined to her father figure.

"We'll see," He patted her tiny head and walked towards his study. He felt the tiny hand belonging to Rin slip into his, halting his step for a moment. She gripped him in a tight squeeze, and he in return folded his hand around her tiny one. Together they walked hand in hand towards his study.

'The guardians are here, then fallen goddess must be near by.'


	6. Waiting

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

/Telepathy\\ Speaking mind to mind without the use of body language...

**Chapter 6  
Waiting**

In the clearing near the well

It was the night of the full moon, though there was no sign of their mistress. The three canines had been looking all over Japan and still they could find nothing to hint at her presence. It didn't count that they did not know what she looked like, but they knew her smell. They knew it as if she was there with them in person. Their father's master imprinted her scent in their heads. They would be damned if she was in trouble and they could not help her.

/Kratos, she is supposed to be here by now. Do you think our mistress is in trouble?\\ From the shadows of the night a grey-coated wolf stepped towards her brother. /What is taking so long to find her? Her transformation is tonight, if we are not there then …\\

/I know Eirene, we just have to wait out the night, if she does not show then we presume she is dead or Kako has her.\\ His figure shown brightly as the moonlight hit his white fur.

/Oh, you guys are so depressing. Did you forget my powers? She is not dead, nor is she with Kako. I would have sensed it if she were. You guys are so boring, let's go kill something or pull pranks on the humans.\\ A black muzzle poked out of the shadows of the trees and came into the light.

/Thanatos, you forget your place. We are looking for our mistress, not fun and game. Sit and be a good pup.\\ Eirene looked at both of her brothers and shook her head.

Thanatos lifted his muzzle into the air, sniffing out a peculiar scent coming from the direction of the human village.

/It is that brother of the Lord of the West, what is he doing here?\\ Eirene sniffed at the scent, noticing it was growing closer to their location. /Brothers, we have company. Hide in the cover of the trees. Move now!\\ With that, all of the three canines hid within the forests protecting brush.

"Damn that wench, when she comes back I'll- I'll- I'll beat the life out of her." the red clad figure yelled in frustration. He went across the clearing, looked inside of the old rotted well, muttered a few obscenities, he then sat beside it, with legs and arms crossed. "Then I will kill that Kouga and I will have Kagome all to myself, not to mention that I still have Kikyou." He grinned. "Hurry up Kagome."

The foul stench of dirt, death and bones filled the air, making all four canines gag. Not long after the stench appeared, the clay figure of Kikyou came forth. The soul stealers emitted a blue aura and surrounded her as if they were attached.

"Kik-Kikyou, what are you doin here?" The prince of the west stood up and embraced his lover. "What is it? Are you in trouble, Kik-" He was interrupted by the cold lips of his lover. The kiss was drawn out and became more passionate.

"InuYasha, you are mine and only mine, you understand me?" With those words spoken, Kikyou chanted a dangerous spell. With the help of her soul stealers she combined the remaining portions of her soul to his. "Only me, my love." She spoke at the end of her chant. The inu-hanyou's eyes hardened; there was no messing with Kikyou or her enslaved InuYasha.

"InuYasha, kill my reincarnation. That baka bitch Kagome. Let her bleed and suffer, you can do this for me." All InuYasha did was pull Kikyou into a bruising kiss.

They watched as the inu and the dead clay pot rutted. It was a disgusting sight; they wondered how he could rut with something dead. /I sensed that that dead thing is here for ill will. It would be wise to leave and let them be, but I will not stand by and watch them kill an innocent. We also have a duty to protect the innocence of others, besides it would help Hades from having one more dead soul to look after.\\ Kratos looked at his siblings. They nodded their heads in agreement with his decision. After all he was the oldest and strongest out of them. /Then it is decided, we help the mortal. And if I am right, that innocent mortal may be our mistress in hiding.\\

/What do you mean bro?\\ Thanatos asked. The canines formed a circle.

/The scent of our mistress is all over the inu. If I am right then we must protect her.\\

The scent of sakura blossoms and the slight hint of raspberry hit the guardians' noses. They watched as the hanyou's eyes became blood red. He headed towards the well, towards the scent with purpose. Their mistress was back, with a bloodthirsty half-breed on her tail.

Greek Translation

Kratos – Power

Eirene – Peace

Thanatos – Death


	7. Blue Moon

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and characters do not belong to me.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

/Telepathy/ Speaking mind to mind without the use of body language...

**Chapter 7  
Blue Moon**

Year 2005, Sunset Shrine

"I guess I have to go back to Feudal Japan. I'll just surprise everyone with a present. Yeah that's it! … But should I give InuYasha one? After all I am still mad at that stupid jerk." Kagome pondered and planned on what she should bring back to the Feudal era until finally she solved it around 9 pm. Not that she noticed the time.

Kagome got all of her supplies packed in her usual yellow bag and the presents in an old gym bag. "Let's see, kitsune key-chain, crayons and paper. Check. Fake Playboy magazine, check. Hee-he, wait till he sees that there are no pictures of naked women... Extra Ramen for InuYasha, check. Shampoo and other items for Sango, check… Okay I got everything and.. I'm ready to go! But I'll make something to eat first."

For the next hour Kagome prepared food for her self and the family, usually it was her mother that cooked, but Kagome was in the mood to do something special for her family.

AT THE DINING TABLE 10 PM

"Hey, um, Kagome, when will InuYasha come back? I got this really cool game we could play together. It's that new one, _'Dark Alliance II'_. Could you ask him to come back and play it with me some time? Please Kags?" Souta gave his famous puppy dog look, and it worked.

"Fine, but only cause you asked-" She never got to finish.

"-Thank-you sooo much, you are the greatest sister ever!" Souta then excused himself form the dinning table and ran upstairs towards his room.

"Well mom I hope that you liked it, even though it was a late diner. I have to go back now."

"Oh dear, I understand and the food was delicious, I just hope that you come home safely."

"You know that I will, I always do. I'll see you soon, 'kay?" Kagome got out of her chair and hugged her mother, knowing it will be the last hug for a long time. "Bye momma. I love you."

With that Kagome went upstairs to collect her things. She ran out of the house towards the darkened well house. She looked back at the house then slid the sliding door open, closing it behind her. She walked through the threshold, down the stairs and finally she was at the well. With out any hesitation she jumped.

Feudal Era, InuYasha's P.O.V.

**Sniff**

Sniff

I know that scent. I have smelt it before… smells good, really good. Where is it coming from? Hmm the old well… What is it?

**Sniff **

Sniff.

Umm it is female, human, but female. You can even smell the power rolling off of her.

Normal P.O.V.

InuYasha started towards the old well, his nose twitching every so often. There was a bulge in his hakama now, and he planned on fixing it with this female. He heard some female yelling his name, noticing that it came from the well. 'So the female wants me already. Mmm she doesn't know what'll hit her.' 

"InuYasha, what are you doing? I said when you see that reincarnation of mine to kill her. You belong to me not that cheep copy." Kikyou walked behind him, pulling him in her arms to kiss him long and hard. "Kill her, bring her pain InuYasha, after you do I will relieve this problem of yours." She brushed her hand over the bulge in his hakama and squeezed.

InuYasha's cheeks now had jagged magenta lines. His eyes had become a darker shade of red and his claws flexed experimentally. He broke the hold of his smelly bitch and continued walking towards the well.

"INUYASHA, COME ON! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT ALL DAY, HELP ME OUT OF THIS WELL!"

He got to the side of the well and jumped in.

Guardians

The canines of the underworld have found their mistress. Her smell is in the old well, but they cannot get to her yet, the hanyou and the dead thing are in the way.

_/That is our mistress for sure. The scent is the same. Eirene, when the hanyou gets our mistress out of the well protect her. Thanatos, distract the dead thing, kill her if you must, but keep her away from our mistress. I will keep the half-breed busy./_

They've waited for centuries for her to come back. Damn that jealous goddess, she wiped the mind of their mistress of who she is and what she can do. Not only that but she placed her in a human womb, making Kagome defenseless.

_/Tonight we will be together again, just like old times./_ Eirene thought, but she did not know she thought it out loud. But that doesn't matter right now because the others hadn't heard it.

They watched the half-breed, jump in the well and they saw how he looked at her when they got out. She didn't look scared, she didn't even look at the hanyou, she was to busy looking at the clay pot.

At the well. Kagome's P.O.V.

I saw InuYasha jump in the well, and I was glad to see him, knowing that my heart will heal. With all the great friends and family that I have I'll always remember him. "What took you so long? I was waiting forever." I looked at him but could not see his face because it was too dark. He never answered my question, so I shrugged it off.

Ok, this is weird he is looking at me like he is going to eat me. Did I do something wrong? This is too weird, now he's sniffing me… I know I don't smell that bad. I felt his tongue on my neck! He did it again… Why is he licking me?

He pulled me to him, and I tightened my hold on my things. He started to feel me up, so I tried to push him away, but with his youkai strength he just held me tighter until I stopped.

He finally jumped up and I was thankful. He let go of me and I checked if anything was broken. When I looked up I saw something I did not want to see ever again. "Kikyou?" She was drew her bow, the arrowhead pointing at me. I then looked around; there was no Miroku, no Sango to save me. Finally for the first time, I noticed that InuYasha had changed into his youkai form. I jumped when he spoke.

"Ha, you have noticed that I am a full youkai. Well I let you in on a little secret, I turn youkai every blue moon. Like how I turn human every new moon, this night is when I am at my best."

This is crazy.

Normal P.O.V.

_/NOW/_

The guardian canines jumped into action as quickly as the words were thought. As planned Thanatos distracted the dead thing, Eirene stood in front of Kagome and Kratos went after the hanyou.

The next few minutes were minutes of chaos. Every time Kikyou shot an arrow in Kagome's direction Thanatos would burn them and every time InuYasha tried to slash Kagome Kratos would interfere by either shooting shards of freezing ice InuYasha's hand or mentally block him.

Kikyou fired her last arrow at her reincarnation, and the arrow flew closer and closer. By the time Thanatos started to burn one half of the arrow, the other half….


	8. Burning

**Disclaimer**: InuYasha and characters do not belong to me.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

/Telepathy/ Speaking mind to mind without the use of body language...

**Chapter 8**

**Burning**

Kikyou fired her last arrow at her reincarnation. The arrow flew closer and closer, leaving a tainted rail in its wake. By the time Thanatos started to burn one half of the arrow, the other half….

The other half of the arrow embedded itself into Kagome's upper torso, just above her heart. The arrow continued burning at a fast rate till it got to the point where the flesh on Kagome had been singed, the smell of it causing the canines to become nauseous. Then the arrow started to burn the inside of her body, making her scream for help, and for release of the pain… and then she felt nothing. Her body hit the ground with a loud thud.

"This is better then I planned. So much better… With the help of that black mutt I caused her more pain then I expected." Kikyou looked Kagome's unconscious body laughed, but her laughter was brought to an end.

"How dare you! You are a dead thing posing as the living! When Hades hears of this, he will be furious. We will make sure that you will be punished. Eirene, Thanatos, gather our mistress. We will take her home. But know this, we are aware that you have a part of our mistress' soul. We will do nothing about it, we'll leave it to her, she will claim it when she is ready. Let's move out." His jaw moved as he spoke, he snapped his teeth at her and mentally pushed InuYasha into a tree, breaking it in half and leaving the hanyou knocked out cold. "Even thought we will not kill you, it does not mean we will not hurt you, clay pot."

With that Thanatos pounced on her, scratching her cheek. "Death marks you, wench. Any youkai, hanyou - even some humans - that see this mark will know you defied a god. There will be some _repulsive_ happenings when they see you." The imprint of the symbol of death with a cross on it covered her pale cheek. Out of repulse he bit her leaving a hole in her leg.

/_Ewwww, I should not have done that, its taste will stay in my mouth for months. I'll make sure our Mistress kills her. Damn, damn, damn. Hate it, plaa, plaa, plaa/_ Thanatos tried to spit it out but with no luck. /_Hey, do you guys have any soap/_

The others laughed at his misfortune, but quickly became serious once again. Their mistress was in need of help, and the nearest place was the village near the well. They took their chances and lifted their mistress onto Kratos' back. They left the clearing at amazing speeds, leaving the half-breed and the clay pot behind.

They ran through the dark forest, within minutes they had reached the center of the village. Screams filled the air at their appearance and the scent of fear was present.

The piercing screams got the attention of the inhabitance of the old miko's hut. They ran out and found Kagome's body on a white wolf, unconscious and bleeding. Sango readied her huge weapon while the monk calmly walked towards the canines. He then saw the blood dripping to the ground, making him look more closely to realize that the blood was not that of the wolf's, but their innocent friend.

/_Help our mistress monk, she has a burning arrow embedded in her body, you have got to get it out before the sun rises. Take her from me, human_./

The monk Miroku was confused at first, but decided to ponder on it later, he intended to help his wounded friend first. He carefully reached out to retrieve his friend from the white wolf. "Sango, get Lady Kaede, Kagome has an arrow in her body."

"Right." Sango ran to the hut that held the old miko and told her of Kagome's situation.

By the time Sango finished her explanation, Miroku, walked through the threshold of the hut and placed Kagome on a mat. He sat down, but Sango and Kaede gave him a look and pointed to the exit, clearly saying no males allowed.

"Fine, but the white wolf said something about getting the arrow out of her before sun rise." With that he left the hut, but stayed close enough to be of some assistance.

"Hmm, the arrow was burned and it looks like it smoldered through to her flesh. Sango can ye turn her around and let me see if there is an exit wound."

Sango turned Kagome on her side, while Kaede looked over her back. "Is there a wound lady Kaede?" She received no answer, but helped Kaede take Kagome's clothes off. When that was done she saw her back and concluded there was no wound, meaning that the arrow did not go all the way through. "No, dammit, I hope that Kagome does not wake up soon, I will gather some water and cloths while you are making the medicine and past.

Sango left the hut and caught sight of Miroku. She walk to him and asked if he could help her gather some water and supplies. She told him of Kagome's condition, saying that they would have to push the arrow through her, and would have to be careful not to touch the heart. They just have to push it a little more and it would exit through her back.

Miroku was appalled, they did not know what happened, but he hoped they will gather the information from the canines. They gathered every thing lady Kaede needed and placed them in the hut. Miroku dared not to look at Kagome's naked body, for once being the humble monk that he prided himself being and left without a word.

Kaede placed a long metal pole inside of the burning fire. Hoping that it would become red hot soon. Sango seen this and knew that it would be placed Kagome's wound once the arrow was out, the only down fall was that Kagome would surly wake up. It was the only method they had to stop the bleeding immediately.

"Sango we are going to do this fast, we might need young Miroku to help us on this, and ye take the kit out of here, I do not want him to see this. When ye get back I will explain what must be done."

When they entered the hut again, Miroku and Sango took their places next to the unconscious body. "Sango I want ye to hold up Kagome, while I take out the arrow. Miroku you get ready to place the hot pole into Kagome's wound, make sure ye push it all the way through, if we are lucky Kagome will not wake, if not Sango keep her still. Ready now."

Sango lifted Kagome up in a 90-degree angle; Kaede got a hold of the arrow, cut the burn end off and pushed it though. Blood poured out. Kagome awoke from the siring pain, when the arrow was out, she screamed, thrashed and tried to pull away. Miroku grabbed the red-hot pole, looked at Sango to make sure she had Kagome in a tight gripe. He then thrust the pole in the open wound making sure that it was all the way through before he pulled it out.

Kagome continued to thrash around pushing and pulling, she scream as the hot metal touched her bleeding wound, she tried to pull away but Sango had her in a tight gripe she could not get out of. When the pole entered her, she let out a piercing scream that could have deafened any youkai in a 5-mile radius.

Kagome then lost conscious after that last scream.

Kagome

'Where am I? It is so hot here, what has happened to me.' Kagome looked around, and seen that she was in a void of colours, more shades of red and black.

The pain came back, she was burning up, she was so hot, 'if it last any longer I will not survive', she whipped the sweat off her brow. Kagome remembered what happened before she fainted, she remember InuYasha and Kikyou and the canines that appeared out of nowhere. It was like that could read her mind, and there were voices in her head.

Kagome never dreamed of this day, the day that InuYasha tried to kill her, she loved him, as a brother yes, but it hurt, deep down, to her it did not matter what he was to her, brother, lover or friend, it still hurt.

She brought her knees to her chest, she wept for what seemed like hours, the tears burned her face as her heart burned, she was doomed,

**_I tried to kill the pain_**

**_But only brought more_**

She hated it, the pain, no she loathed it, the crazy thing was that it was not the burning pain it was the thought of _him_.

**_I lay dying_**

**_And I am pouring crimson regret and betrayal_**

Kagome thought she was dying, why else would she be here. She was going to die, more tears slide down her face. InuYasha why?

_**Am I too lost to be saved**_

_**Am I too lost?**_

She felt numb, lost and alone inside, where are Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Do they know where she is, did they know she is lost.

**_My God my tourniquet_**

**_Return to me salvation_**

**_My God my tourniquet_**

**_Return to me salvation_**

'Kami-sama help me, why is this happening, help me, I don't want to feel this pain anymore.'

_**Do you remember me**_

_**Lost for so long**_

_**Will you be on the other side**_

_**Or will you forget me**_

_**I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming**_

_**Am I to lost to be saved**_

_**Am I to lost**_

'Will they forget me once I am gone, will I be lost forever, never to see them again. My mother, Souta, grandpa, Shippo my kit, Miroku the perverted monk and my sister Sango. I love you all but I am lost will you ever find me in time.'

_**My God my tourniquet**_

_**Return to me salvation**_

_**My God my tourniquet**_

_**Return to me salvation**_

'I will never forget not now not ever.'

_**My wounds cry for the grave**_

_**My soul cries for deliverance**_

_**Will I be denied Christ**_

_**Tourniquet**_

_**My suicide.**_

Kagome was pulled out of the void of colours, the colours became shapes, there was the faint scent of dried blood, was it her blood, she did not know.

"Kagome, are you awake,"

000

Song by Evanescence: Tourniquet


	9. Dreaming

INU YASHA OR IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!

THOUGHTS'

"SPEAKING"

_TELAPATHY_ (SPEAKING TO EACH OTHER THOUGH THEIR MINDS)

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THE PAST MONT OR SO, BUT I HAD SOME FAMILY PROBLEMS TO GET OVER, AND IT IS HARD TO UPDATE WHILE YOU CANT GET NEAR ONE. SO I HAD TO WRITE IT ON PAPER. PLEASE FORGIVE ME .

CHAPTER 9

DREAMING

"Kagome, are you awake,"

The voice echoed throw out the hut. It sounded passionate and caring. "Damn it Kags wake up." This time is was demanding and selfish, but the funny thing was it was the same guy. With all of the racket that that voice made, her figure did not move, did not stir and she did not make a sound.

"Inu Yasha let her sleep she has had a long day, first with that youkai and then Kouga, let her be." This voice was feminine, gentle and a hint of sadness at the edge. Pointedly at the hanyou, but knowing him it had no effect.

"No Sango, she had enough sleep to last a life time. We need to find the jewel shards, or have you forgotten that Naraku has more then half of it in his possession. Feh, _humans _and there weakness, who needs 'em."

That statement got the attention of the monk on the other side of the hut, supposable meditating. "We may be _human_, Inu Yasha, but you need us and much as we need you, and as for our weakness we try to learn them to make them an asset not a liability, let Lady Kagome sleep, she deserves it."

HOURS LATER

Hours has past, and Kagome was still sleeping, she has only moved twice, but that was because either Sango or Mirkou checked her temperature.

Mirkou and Sango were involved in a heated conversation, "Damn it Monk, keep your damn hands off me, no wonder you are cursed." Her hands were balled into tight fists, her face was red from embracement and anger.

"Pervert."

SLAP

A burning red handprint appeared on the monks face. "Ah, but my dear Sango, I, a humble monk of Buda only tried to dust some dirt off of your heavenly figure, you can't blame me for merely trying to help."

"Yes I can, because that dirt dusting turned out to you groping my ass." She gave him another slap that luckily did not knock him out cold.

"A humble Monk, ya right I am more humble then you are and I am not even a monk, here is the facts monk, you are a lecherous monk that would lay with any beautiful woman that crossed your path and you call that humble." 'Soon to be a dead lecherous monk if he keeps this up' Inu Yasha secretly snickered in his head.

"I am a mere servant of Buda, Inu Yasha, what am I to say to a beautiful woman that has desires, It is against my nature to say no to woman."

"Cough beautiful woman cough, cough."

There attention was brought to the sleeping woman that laid at rest, when they looked at her, they seen that her eyes opened. She had a dazed look upon her face, when she turned to look around her, looking at all of them looking at her, she paled when her eyes looked at Inu Yasha. She scrambled to a sitting position, then slowly backed away from him.

Kagome was confused, she had no wounds and Inu Yasha was here, in fact he was his regular self, not the murderous youkai self that tried to kill her. She was scared, what happened. 'Was this a dream, it had to be, this can't be real.' Kagome backed away to the farthest corner, farthest away form the hanyou that had caused her so much pain.

She shivered, in fear, embarrassment, pain and the list went on. Kagome crushed her knees to her chest, tucking her head in the space between her knees and chest and rocked herself. She then began to mumble words that made more sense.

Her scream was sudden, no one expected it. She looked up and found Inu Yasha in front of her. She had sensed him coming, but seeing him there was worse then she thought possible.

"NO, stay away, back off. I swear leave me. No, please just stay … away. HELP ME, SOMEONE PLEASE, HE IS GOING TO KILL ME PLESASE some one, any one please."

Her small figure broke down into sobs, her rocking increased, she tried to fight Inu Yasha, when he took her in his arms, and he rocked her, whispering comforting words. "Calm down Kags, who is going to kill you?"

"You."

No one seen the look of hurt that passed through his face, no one seen the single tear that slide down his perfect face. He held her closer whispered in her ear, "No Kags, I will never try and kill you, you mean to much to me, it would kill me if I tried something like that."

She heard his every word, but did not believe him completely, "It was all so real Yasha. It was all so …real."

"It was a nightmare, only your imagination playing tricks on you. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. Believe me."

FIVE DAYS LATER

Five days have past since that nasty episode took place. Kagome has calmed down, now she thought of it as a nightmare, but she never forgot it, she could not. She did not tell anyone anything that involved it, she told them nothing. It brought her pain just to think of it, that fateful day.

She had strange thoughts, 'the nightmare could it be a prediction, something that will come to pass, a vision perhaps. I would not be surprised if that is so. Kami-Sama just let it be a dream, just a dream.'

The past couple of days Kagome has been snared farther into Inu Yasha's trap. She fell deeper into the oasis of love, of her love for him. She could not deny that she loved him, that she longed to spend her lonely life with him.

She notice that he has been acting weird around her, always making excuses to find some time alone with her, to brush her checks with his clawed hand, he went as far as to steal a kiss.

Kagome blushed; her face became a rival to that red juicy apple in snow white. When ever she thought of that day when he kissed her and when she thought of when he told her that he wanted her to become his mate, her face surpassed that red apple.

"Kagome, are you ill, you are nearly purple."

"Um, no Inu Yasha, I. I. I am just fine thank you." 'OMG, Kags can't you stop yourself from acting like a fool in front of him, no I don't think I can. Now I am talking to myself, what is wrong with _me_.' Mentally she kicked herself for being such a goof.

Inu Yasha just laughed at her, he loved to embarrass her, the redness of her checks makes her look more beautiful.

'Oh no he know what I was thinking, I am so dead, why, why me.'

He sat beside her, then he started to push her to lay on the grass, he half laid on her, just enough so that he can reach any part of her body. "Kagome" the husky whisper was directed into her ear, he nibbled and licked at her ear, causing shudders to run through her body, "I love you, be my mate, now and forever, be mine!" His lips captured her ear lob into his mouth and he sucked.

A gasp escaped her mouth, causing him to smirk in delight. His hand strayed to her covered breast. His claws sliced the buttons off of her school uniform; he slid his hand in the fabric and brushed it against her bra.

By then his mouth has moved to more interesting features of her body. He left a trail of saliva with his tongue, down to her cheek to her jaw bone. He loved the way that she squirmed under neigh him. He liked this and he could tell that she did as well, he moved in and kissed her mouth.

Kagome did not suspect any of this, she was confused as to what he did to her body, she has never had a man do this never mind letting a man do this to her. "You are beautiful" his words got her hooked. She felt his hand going form her breast to her face then back again. She started to respond to him, trying to please him.

She closed her eyes trying to prolong the sensations he gave her, then he moved away from her, he no longer laid on her but beside her, his face, cuddling her neck, his tongue licking her with long strokes.

When she opened her eyes again, she felt pain, a numbing pain, from wounds that should not of bin there, she looked around, she seen the white ears on top of a white haired head, the licking never stopped, but she felt that the tongue was rougher, like a dog licking at her face. She looked more closely at the bearer of the white ears. It was not Inu Yasha, no it was a white wolf, when she looked around she saw two more canines and her friends around her, but there was no Inu Yasha.

'All of it was a dream; it was not real, just a sick fantasy.' Kagome bowed her head in shame, so Inu Yasha did try to kill her.'

THIS IS DEACATED TO:

MIZU: I thank you for all of your reviews and trying to help me. Means a lot. You are a great person. Love to hear from you again. I thank you.

MARIAANE/KARIRI 2004: you have been a great help. I thank you. You are so kind.

SESSHY-LOVER: you have inspired me, I love to read your ficts, and I love the reviews you have sent, I thank you

IF I HAVE MISSED ANY ONE I AM SORRY, I HAVE LOST THE LIST I MADE UP.

IF YOU WANT YOUR NAME(PENE NAME) UP JUST REVIEW OR EMAIL ME love you guys. Now I am crying.


	10. Turning

InuYasha's characters are NOT mine!

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Telepathy (speaking mind to mind)

Chapter 10

Turning

Sorry I did not update sooner, I was distracted writing other fics, hope that you like it.

* * *

Kratos stopped licking at her neck when he saw her eyes open. He saw the pain flicker within her soul; her pain will soon be healed.

_The sun is just below the horizon, she will turn soon. Monk open the flap entrance, she needs the moon rays upon her. Eirene, Thanatos, come, we must get her out of here when she turns. _

Kratos sat near her head with Eirene at her right side leaving Thanatos at her left. They sat near her, trying to provide her comfort, the turning is not painful, but it can cause confusion.

Kagome's body gave off a pink glow, slowly her wound shown with a pink light as her wound closed and new freshly skin covered it, leaving no scar. Her eyes then gave off the pink glow, but it disappeared just as it appeared. Her eyes were now swirls of blue, green and grey. The colours settled becoming a mixture of each, it was a magnificent sight.

Her body lifted in the air, the glow surrounded her blinding anyone who watched. Kagome's body formed into a more womanly figure, her hair grew to her waist with blue high lights running throughout it. Every human portion of her body became that of a goddess, she no longer looked like a school girl. The clothing changed as well, covering her upper torso laid armour with the crest of a sceptre, her lower portions were covered by long silk material, it covered her so that she looks like a princess in armour.

The glowing died down; the changes were now visible to the human eye. They noticed on her upper left arm a design of a sceptre glowing in pink then disappeared into that of a scar. Her face looked the same, but it did not look human, it was more mystical.

Her body lowered to the ground and lost its glow.

"Kagome?" The voice of the slayer brought everyone out of their trance. She stepped forward but Thanatos got in her way.

We leave now with our mistress, she is healed now and we thank you. We will make sure that she visits you every now and then, but for now we must leave.

With that Thanatos blew a blue flame that had transported them to the world of the gods. Luckily for the humans the flame was not meant to destroy.

Underworld

Kagome's P.O.V.

Everything happened so fast, I have no clue what is happening to me. All I remember is that fantasy dream then waking up to some dog or wolf licking at my neck. Now I am in some world that I have no clue if it even exists.

My body feels different like something is bubbling in me, I look down at myself and what I find is something that I did not expect.

_You are finally were you belong goddess, it has been along time since we have seen you. _ The voice in my head brought me out of my thoughts. I have no idea were It came from.

Out of the shadows came three dog looking creatures. They came up to me and lay down at my feet. If I say that I am stunned then that would be an understatement. Another figure came out of the shadows, but this one looked human, a female. She walked out of the shadows and circled me.

Her movements reminded me of a hunter hunting its prey.

"I see that you have made it, you survived jealousy's test. Your parents will be quite pleased to learn that you live." She could tell by the look on my face that I was thinking of my family in the future. "No dear cousin, not your human family. You are the daughter of Hades and Persephone. But that is not the reason why you are here. You have to find your mate; you will know who he is when you see him."

It is so hard to take in what she just said. I lifted my hand signaling for her to stop. It seemed like she understood me. Me Kagome Higurashi a goddess, how can that be, I am only the reincarnation of Kikyou. Just a stupid copy that is no good. This is probably a other stupid dream. Come on Kags wake up, any minute now. I will wake up in my nice cozy bed at home.

I looked at the woman before me, she did not look amused, my bet is that she can read minds. Man what have I got myself into this time.

Tears slid down my face, I can't hold them any longer, everything that I have just experienced is all too new. Everything just happened in a bloody day, one day that changed me. I felt more of my tears run down my cheeks. If I am this goddess then why do I cry, why am I so weak?

My knees buckled be neigh me, sobs racked through my body. I heard whines and cherishes of fur on my skin.

"Don't you think yourself as such, you are strong, you just need to train and become stronger. I will be your trainer, I will teach you the ways of the gods. It is time for me to introduce myself. I am known as Athena."

I looked at her, maybe this will not be so bad.

"You will train with me for five years. But it will only seem like five days in the mortal world. Then you will be on your mission to find your mate, as well as collect the jewel shards that you have shattered."

This is my fate, my destiny? To piece together the Shikon No Tama figures.

"What am I the goddess of?" The question popped in my head, I came out before I could stop myself.

She laughed at me shaking her head. "_You_ are the goddess of everything, yet you are the goddess of nothing."

That left me puzzled, how is that possible? A goddess of nothing yet everything.

* * *

I know that this chap sucks but I need to carry the fict along. It will get better, Sesshomaru is more then likely in the next chap.

I would like to thank AmberRobin

Kariri 2004

Sesshy-lover

Ami Mizun01

KogasGirl.

Special thanks to:

Alaina Neko

Vi3t babii

Thanks to all of those that have reviewd.


	11. Changes and Dreams

Chapter 11

Changes and erotic dreams

Ok I thought to give you guys a break, so I thought to add sesshy in this chap and a little lemon. You have all been waiting for it so I thought I would give it to you so here it is.

I had this project at the last moment so it took me longer to write this then I expected so I am sorry again.

* * *

Three days has past since the day of the turning and no one knows what has happened to the lovely girl from the future. Her companions have suffered a great deal. Naraku has been pushing his luck, more and more of his demons have been attacking the village. 

The group has been cut down to four members if you count Kirara. Mirkou has been distant; he no longer tried to grope the wondrous rump of the demon slayer. The most obvious change in him is his lecherous ways; he no longer went one beautiful woman to the next. He stayed mellow.

Sango though has been acting weird lately, she longed for the touch of the lecherous monk. She waited with patience for him to grope her, in fact she gave him plenty opportunities. 'What is wrong with me, doesn't he want me anymore?' She thought this over and over in her head.

Shippo has been crying for his mother within the long hours of the day. He slept most of the night and hardly ever ate his precious food. His tail hung low and his eyes held no sparkle, his mother and best friend was taken from him and he wanted her back. 'It is all that Inu-Baka's fault. If he had and gone and betrayed my mama, this would of never happened. I am glad that he is gone. Hmp'

The other companion sat at her mistress side, mewing, trying to comfort her. She rubbed her head back and forth in comforting motions. She saw the pain in her eyes, in all of their eyes, 'why don't they understand, Kagome will come back, she will never leave us.'

Each of these companions wished deeply that three days ago never happened and the betrayal of there rash hanyou friend, that Kikyou never shoot an arrow through Kagome's heart, if not physical then emotionally.

Thus each of them held out there hearts to there friend, wishing her the best life has to offer her, and the love a soul mate can bring her.

Somewhere within the Western lands

The darkness of the night filled the Cliffside and the surrounding forest. White hair blow genially in the wind, his white and red Haori fallowed its movements. But the figure stayed motionless, untouched by the change in the wind.

His senses told him of the calm before the storm. The blood that will be spilt and the lives that will be lost. Something stronger then Naraku will be unleashed, something evil, sinister and powerful. He knows all of this yet he stands still, waiting.

What he is waiting for is his to know. He won't allow this chaos to enter his lands, he will have to fight this war and he has no choice in the matter. Destroy the threat before it becomes to powerful is the most logically thing to do.

Blue flames burned beside him, it extinguished and the figure of a black canine stood in its place.

_Lord Sesshomaru, we have found our mistress. She is alive and well, but I fear that she is not strong enough to rid of this ancient evil. She will come back to this Earth, when she does I wish for you to help her. _ The black canine hid the smirk that threaten to present itself to the demon lord. 'This should work!'

"As I have said before, this Sesshomaru is in debt to you. I will assets you and your mistress, until this threat is destroyed" the demon lord, just signed his fate, the legend will surly come to pass, but there is still a chance that this evil will prevail.

Thanatos watched as the Taiyoukai took his leave, his smirk showed on his face now that the youkai could not see him. 'I know something you don't know Sesshomaru-sama. A lot more then I dare mention, one such as me, is a genius. They will thank me when this whole ordeal is over hehe' The burning blue flames appeared and transported the demi-god to the other world.

With Kagome

During the three years she has been away, Kagome grew strong, and powerful yet she is not ready to complete the Shikon no Tama. She will never be ready to complete her mission with a part of her soul within the dead miko.

Not until Kikyou is dead will she rise to complete her duty.

The beautiful young goddess trained with dirt and sweat mixed, where the grime stuck to her body. She held a katana within her hands, not paying her surroundings any mind. Her stance is almost perfect, the training she received form her Cousin Athena is both harsh and dangerous. Athena's method of training is to become one with the elements of the earth, water, wind and fire. She made sure that Kagome is well met with the elements. Either they would be used against her or with her.

The wilderness has been both kind and cruel to her, she survived vigorous storms and the burning of the sun. Kagome survived by eating roots of plants and the meat of the animals she hesitated to kill.

"Kagome take a rest you have been training for three days straight now. Take a break and enjoy your self, I am visiting Athens today would you like to join me? I hear that they are having a tournament." Her voice spoke of suggestions she was hinting at. Kagome knew that the men at these tournaments are naked, it is regulated that all men that participate and their trainers are naked when the events take place.

"No cousin I will not be joining you today, I have far much to think about. See you tomorrow; I am guessing you are staying overnight. The lucky man that you take will be one lucky soul in the after life."

"Yes well all because I am a goddess does not mean I can not have my fun with these mortals." With that Athena vanished in thin air leaving a sweaty Kagome in her wake.

After Kagome took a bath she settled into her make shift home. Once her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

Dream (warning there is a lemon.)

A dark figure laid at her right side, his long fingers ran across her burning skin. His husky voice spoke to her desire laced with his smooth, silk like voice. "That is right little miko, burn for me!" His lips brushed against her jaw before nibbling on her ear lob.

He slid between her legs half laying on her while his right hand slid up her bare thighs massaging them and each time he reached her core he would brush up against it slightly.

Her clothes have been torn off earlier, all she was left in was her bra and black laced thong. While she is half naked her lover is completely nude, his body shown in the moon light. His muscles are as strong as steal and she wondered why she hasn't been snapped in two yet.

His lips left her ear he traveled his way to her neck, his lover gasped as he rubbed his hardened member into her already exposed thigh. His actions became more passionate as he tore away her clothing's that hide her way from his gaze.

He attacked her breast as they were unleashed by their bindings. His clawed hand squeezed, pinched and pulled at her left breast as his mouth completely consumed her right.

Her fingers tangled in his long strands of hair. She pulled him to her as far as their bodies would allow them. She explored her lovers' body, from his strong abs to his firm buttocks; Kagome hesitated when she reached for his manhood.

He let out a deep groan as he felt her hand rap around his stiff member. Her fingers trailed his length and her grip became more firm. Her strokes lead her lover into total bliss.

His hips trusted into her small hand wanting release, he need it but he is not a selfish lover. He took her hand away from his manhood and kissed it. "Now it is my turn little one. When I am done you will beg for more!"

His striped hand made its journey to her navel then to her wet core; his heated golden eyes gazed into her blue passion filled gaze. He watched her face as his fingers found her jewel. Her face filled with curiosity as his fingers played with her. Her hips jerked as he inserted a clawed hand inside her.

He swallowed her cries of pleasure with a heated kiss. He loved the way her squeal of pleasure can further excite him. The burning in his loin was painful; he needed her flesh like he needs no other.

Unexpectedly her hips bucked up at him begging for more, her teeth nipped at his bottom lips leaving a trail of blood in the mix.

His fingers continued to pump into her small opening; he trusted his finger into her more roughly. He ended luscious kiss as he once more moved down her body. His month enclosed around her pink nipple further bringing her to closer to release.

Her lover pulled his finger out of her newly awoken womanhood, her passions running deep, she blood raced at the speed of light. She gave a light groan as he fully withdrew from her. His eyes gave her a look that said 'if you want I will stop', but it also said 'don't make me stop, you need this as much as I do'. She looked up at him while giving her consent by griping his swollen member and guiding it within her.

"Kagome, wake up. Kagome it is time to get up."

* * *

Sorry I am laughing my ass off right now. Anyway I hope that you liked it. I am not very good at lemons so it may not be that great. 

(The Beta screams at the author for having such a short chapter)

The author is dieing of laughter. Hahaha (chokes) help me I am melting

Thanks to:

Flamesflyer: is a friend of mine from school, and I am glad that she read this, I am crying now. Thank you so much.

binab86: for such a great review, I thank you for your support. And I will be putting sesshy in soon. When it gets down to it I will be putting more emotions in this! Thank you again love to read more of your reviews (smiles)

bloodruby: thank you for the nice review, and i do have other fics, if you like this then you will like 'Heat'. Thank you again. Makes me feel so much better.

kagomeme2000: thank you I am glad that you like it.

Vampirezdarkgurl: I am glad that you think that it is getting better with each chap, me personally thinks that I am getting lazy. I thank you for the wonderful review.

kagome-princess: someone really likes me, (cries out of happiness) I feel so loved, wow just for you. I am glad that not only that you like my fic but you like me as well. Thank you it really means a lot!

angel72292: glad that you like it!

KogasGirl: I spelt it right this time ne!

sesshoumarulov4l: I really like your review! Means a lot, hope to read more in the future.

Special thanks to:

Alaina Neko: for correcting me spelling, and for liking it.

Sleeping tuna fish: I still laugh when I read your pen name. I will update in heat don't you worry. I would still love to read you(hehe)

If there is anyone that I missed I am sorry, you will be mentioned in the credits/reviews! Thank you all for reading this.


	12. Let Me Introduce Kato

Inu Yasha's characters are NOT mine!  
'Thoughts'  
"Speaking"   
Telepathy (speaking mind to mind)

Chapter 12

Let me Introduce Kato.

* * *

In the depths of one of the worlds deepest caves sat an immortal. The darkness made it hard to decipher his features, but a small lit candle held in his grasp made it possible to see his handsome face. His hair was that of black silk, lips that are as smooth as a flower petal, but the most interesting trait on his face is his eyes. They are of the deepest of black, no man, woman, god or youkai could surpass his black eyes.

Before him a basin filed with water showed the dreams of the fallen Goddess. Its blue aroma surrounded it, giving it a mystical effect on the viewer. He sat, watching the images flow through the water. To him the dreams of the goddess are disturbing to watch. He watched as another man take what is rightfully his.

With a flick of his hand the images changed, now it showed an image of the hateful hanyou. He watched as the hanyous' plans to destroy the goddess and her fellow companions all in vain. He watched and thought.

'This hanyou could be an asset to me, he may be weak, but he is enough of a distraction to the goddess that she will not know that my presence is within the area.'

The immortal then thought of his potential rule of the under world and of how his wish is yet to be granted. With the possession of the fallen goddess in his hands he may even rule the realm of the gods. With much luck it would happen in the near future.

He then found himself changing the image of Naraku to the beauty that haunted his mind. He felt compelled to touch her beautiful face, feel her skin on his. The beauty on his mind would not leave him without a fight. He soon lost the battle and he was consumed in his thoughts.

The water filled basin reflected that of a blue flame, it was the symbol of his desire, it ran through him like the blessed wind, surrounded him and consumed his very being.

He found himself lost, he will have the woman that haunts him, he will make her his. Damn the man, god or youkai that gets in his way, what he wants is what he gets.

The man that sits before the basin is the titan Kato, some say he is the devil and some say he is Satan, yet they are one and the same. He is the embodiment of hell.

He laughed, Hades maybe the god of the underworld and may be the keeper of the dead, but he is not the evil that Kato is. No one can be as evil or as sadistic as he is. No one.

* * *

I know you all hate me, for the short chap and how I took so long to update, I have major things to do. I will more likely update more on the summer brake, it would be easier on me. Thank you for reading, hope that you review and rate.

Thank you:

AndromedaShun: thank you for the nice review, and I will hopefully call Kikyou a clay pot more often.

demon13o: sorry I left you waiting, I didn't mean to and I am glad that you like it.

Hermonine: I am glad that you like it. And thanks for the encouragement. (bows)

bluediamond-hime: thank you for your input, I like it when people tell me what to look for, and yes I do have a beta reader, and I scream in shame that I have no control on how long the chaps are.

animebrat4330: Guess what? I updated. Isn't that great. I thank you that you find this fic interesting.

If I missed anyone, don't worry, if you reviewed your name will show in my credit list,(at the end of the fic) it will be a thank you to all of those that like this fic.


	13. I Can Still Die

Inu Yasha's characters are NOT mine!  
'Thoughts'  
"Speaking"   
Telepathy (speaking mind to mind)  
Chapter 13

I Can Still Die?

A/N: as I said before this chapter, Kato and the three guardians, Kratos, Eirene and Thanatos, belong to me. If any one wants to use them email me, or review (wink, wink) and bring up the subject. I thank you for reading this.

* * *

If anyone likes the Kouga/Kagome couple, i am working on a new fic called "Hearts Lair"

* * *

The days went by, slow and treacherous and the nights went by fast like a burning candle. Kagome hated it, her nights were lonesome, though she had the company of her guardians, yet she still felt the longing in her heart. 

Ever since the night Athena left for the Olympic Games, her dreams became more vivid. The sweat nothings and the passion she has yet to experience left her wet in the mornings. Her frustrations rose, leaving her as a mass full of heat.

She wondered plenty of times why she dreams of the Tai Youkai of the West, she wondered and wondered, but the answer escaped her. The answer left her, rendering her confused.

As the days grew on, she developed a close friendship with her canine guardians. She learned their powers and their personalities. She gave them friendship and love, while they gave that in return and more.

_ Mistress, what bothers you?>_ the sound of Thanatos' voice in her head brought her back to reality.

"Nothing, I am just thinking." A rosy blush flushed her cheeks, she became embarrassed being caught and she looked away.

Thanatos had a silly grin upon his face. His fangs sparkled in the reflection of the sun. _ It is okay to think of the western lord as such, he is after all a very attractive inu male, much like myself_.>

"Thanatos" Kagome gasped, her voice held a threatening ring to it.

He raised his head to his mistress, his face took on the innocent pout, his eyes watered as his ears sagged and gave a pouting whimper as if he had been hurt.

Kagome lowered herself sitting on the grass beside her dog guardian. She pulled at his head laying it upon her lap, as she did so his whimpering stopped. She continued to pet his head bring the attention of his other siblings.

_ Why does he get all of the attention? Lazy mutt!> _ Eirene looked over at her eldest brother. He replied by shrugging his shoulders.

_ Come we must tell our mistress our news. Our lord will do nothing in the matter of Kikyou, he has left that to our mistress. Let us inform her of this_.> Kratos groaned, he hated to bring bad news to this mistress.

Kratos and Eirene walked towards their mistress, he gave Thanatos a look of annoyance. He then brought his attention towards Kagome. _ Mistress, we have a major problem_.>

"What sort of problem?" Kagome asked, she then lifted her hand and brought it down to pet Kratos' white fur. He gave off a slight growl.

_ Mistress, without your full soul intact, you can still die, your father will do nothing to retrieve the soul for you, he believes that you will do so yourself_.> Kratos explained.

_ Wow, that was blunt. Way to soften the blow_ > exclaimed Thanatos.

Kagome closed her eyes. 'I can still die, but how? So all I have to do is retrieve my soul, but with Kikyou holding it, who knows how long I will be able to reclaim it.' "So I would have to kill Kikyou in order to get it back!"

Kagome slumped and held onto Thanatos' fur. She brought her head down onto his shoulders. She held onto him tighter as Kratos and Eirene tried to claim her down.

_ You__are not alone in this, you have us and we wont let anything happen to you._> Eirenes' voice of wisdom Kagome out of her trance.

"What will I do without you guys? We leave in a few months, five years can do a lot for a person. Thank you guys for being there for me." Kagome took in a big breath. "Can you guys do me a favour, if or when we meet up with Kikyou, can you guys keep Inu Yasha busy. Even though he has tried to kill me and more, I just don't want him to get hurt. Can you do that?"

_ We will do anything you ask, if you don't want us to kill the mutt, we wont. Though we keep no promises_.>

Thank you

**KogasGirl:** I am sorry for not putting your name in this fic. You have got to forgive me. i hang my head in shame. I am sorry, you are one of my favourite reviewers because you stayed by me and supported me. Not like some other ppl,(looks both ways, " how could you,") some left me (sniff, sniff) anyway I am only ashamed of meself. But I will try and make it up. SEE I am talking to you

If I could I would send you a rose, and if you want Koga and Sesshomaru if I had them anyway, review more and I will talk to you more. I hope I am not embarrassing you. XD

**Youkai Mollicia**: well I hope that you didn't die, else you would not be able to read this.

**Klik**: Wow, you are one of my favourite reviewers. I am glad that you like me work eh. With you around I feel so loved. I love to read your reviews.

**GoddessofNight149**: thank you for the input, I appreciate it. When I am finished the fic, I will be able to edit it.

**Kagome-princess**: I wrote more; expect more for it is the summer. Hahaha (singing) "School's out for summer"

**Xylian**: Wow that is soo cool. You know Eirene is translated "Peace" in Ancient Greek. That is so cool, I guess that the wolf is you double.

**Kjinuyasha**: well I cant help how long the chapters are. I know it pisses people off, but I can not control how long one chapter is. It is more likely I will have short chaps but more chapters. (I don't get it myself)

**Bluediamond-hime**: thank you, grammer is not me for shay but hay if you say so, then you are right, (the reviewer is always right, that is if it is something good)

Sexysk8rchick: I updated, I updated, I updated see, see, see.! (playing games)

**Innocentangel'schild:** did I make your day. I hope I did. I thank you for the review.

**Hermonine**: I updated, and I think I did great too, I will try to keep up the good work.

**AndromedaShun**: ah, I love you (in a friendly way) and I love Kato, maybe I am in love, who knows. And cough "Kikyou" cough "dies" cough "or not" you have to read on, me friend. If you want the clay pot is going down! ("Don't hurt me", ducks behind Sesshomaru, "save me please" on hands and knees "if anyone likes Kikyou I am deeply sorry, but I live in Canada and -FREEDOM OF SPEECH BABY-)

Special thanks to:

**Vi3t babii**: I thank you for your effort and kindness.

**Neko-Sama**: for your great work! love working with you.


	14. Immortals Gate

Inu Yasha's characters are NOT mine!  
'Thoughts'  
"Speaking"   
Telepathy (speaking mind to mind)

Chapter 14

Immortals Gate

A/N: Well here is the moment you all have been waiting for. If any one likes kouga/kagome couple, please read my new fic, it is on it is called "Hearts Lair" by wynter89 you should read it.

* * *

The sun was half set with the colours of red, blue, pink, orange, and of blues lit the sky. The sight was peaceful. The forest, in which Kagome trained in, was silent. It waited for the moment where Kagome goes back to her home, in the mortal world.

The day has come, Kagome finished her training. Five years has past and Kagome became a beautiful little warrior princess. Her teacher, companion, and one of her dearest friends, Athena led her to the gates of the upper world.

"This is where we part, little one. Your training will serve you in your greatest need. Remember what I taught you and you will do fine." Athena turned Kagome around so to face her. "There is more, young one."

"What are you talking about, how could there be more?" Kagome's voice lit with confusion, she did not understand how there can be more information when it is her last day in this world.

"Sit down!"

Without complaint Kagome did as she was told. She sat on a moss bed near the gates of the Godly realm.

"Kagome, you know that you can still die unless you kill Kikyou, but there is more in the bag." Athena breathed in and out. "Young one, you remember what I said before?" At the nod of Kagome's head Athena continued. "I will repeat myself, 'You are the goddess of everything yet nothing' you remember those words that I have spoken to you?

"Yes, I remember, I tried to solve it, but came up with nothing." Kagome replied.

"Well you see, you are a goddess, yes, but only half." By the look on her pupils' face she stopped in her explanation.

"How can I be half goddess, both of my parents gods?"

"That is what I am trying to explain to you. Since the goddess of jealously, put you into a womb of a human woman, you came to have human blood in you." Athena rubbed her temples. "In order to become a full blooded Goddess, you need to regain the soul from Kikyou, and then release it."

What came next was expected. Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor and then her mouth started to open and close like a fish. Then something in her brain clicked. "You mean to tell me I have to kill Kikyou to regain my soul and then I have to let it go, are you insane? That would kill me!"

"Actually I am quit sane thank you for asking." Athena walked over to where Kagome sat and sat down beside her. "Kagome, releasing the soul, it will make you immortal."

"Then why do I have to go through all of the trouble of retrieving it?" Kagome thought all of this was craziness.

"That, my child, is something fate has in order for you, I cannot answer all of your questions, you need to find them yourself." Athena pointed towards Kagomes' heart and then to her head. "You will come back to this world, in truth you will never leave it. Be safe young one. May the water of Poseidon ease you; the eagles of Zeus guide you and the three guardians protect you."

Both Athena and Kagome walked towards the gate, they stopped right in front of it. The god and silver linings sparkled in the sunlight. The designs of animals looked as if they were moving. Kagome stood before it watching as the shapes moved and glided to and fro.

"Be brave; if you are ever in trouble go to the one in the west." With that Athena pushed Kagome through the gate. A blue light lit up the surrounding area. Athena turned towards Kagomes canine guardians. "Protect her, I feel something is amiss, be gone." With the wave of her hand the canines disappeared from sight.

* * *

Kagome woke to the moon lit sky; the moonbeams hit everything they could touch. Fireflies flow in the area, giving the meadow a mysterious look to it.

_ Mistress, we are in the mortal world once again_ > Kratos sat beside her while the other two were not so far off.

"Yes, I know. It has been sooo long. It is nice; I forgot how beautiful this place can be." Kagome laid her head on Kratoss' "you are a great friend, thank you!"

_ No need to thank me, you would do what I have done if I were in your shoes and you in mine. You are also a great -friend-!>_

_ Hay, you guys, something smells like, shit and bones, only it smells like a wet mutt_.> Thanatos brought them out of their peaceful get together.

"Thanatos, does it smell like a male or female?"

Thanatos began to sniff again. _Male, definitely male. Smells like that mutt Inu Yasha.>_

"Inu Yasha, he is here?" The thought of her first love being near by was almost too much.

Kagome started to hear trees hitting the forest floor and the fluttering wings of birds. Within moments Inu Yasha barged into the meadow. His eyes were blood shot and his face had those jagged stripes.

"KAGOME!" he looked around the meadow, his eyes spotted a woman in armour, though not any kind of armour that he has ever seen before. "Mate! Kagome!"

The Kratos and Eirene growled at the intruder, their fangs lengthened at the new threat while Thanatos stood at Kagomes' side. If his siblings fall, then he will be next to battle the hanyou turned youkai.

"Stand down, let me handle him!" Her guardians looked at her as if she was crazed, but they stepped down._  
_

_ As you wish. Thanatos you now what to do._> The guardians sat near the edge of the forest, far enough to give their mistress some space, yet if there were trouble, they were close enough to help.

Thanatos was engulfed in a blue flame, when it died down, he was gone.

"Inu Yasha, it is me, Kagome. Don't you remember me.?" She looked at him in his half crazed state.

He just looked at her; a slight recognition entered his golden eyes, but disappeared soon after it appeared.

Kagome moved closer to him, he may have tried to kill her, and lots of nasty stuff, but she could not turn him away. She loved him once, besides she owes him for she is going to kill his Kikyou.

"Inu Yasha?" he didn't say anything. He walked towards her and closed the space between them. He embraced her and sniffed her hair.

"Mine!" he roughly pushed her to the ground and kissed her lips.

Kagome pushed him far enough to get his lips off of her. She looked into his eyes, 'why is he doing this?' He then reached down her legs and slid his hand between her thighs.

"Mine, mate." Her growled out.

The next thing Kagome knew, he had his hips grinding between her legs, his erection probing at her covered maiden hood.

"Stop this, I don't want to hurt you!" he continued on, leaving Kagome no choice. "I am sorry Inu Yasha."

She lifted her knee to his groin, smashing it as hard as she could. He fell over her and cradled his jewels. His feral growls became more visas. Kagome got up underneath him and got some distance between them.

Inu Yasha brought his attention back to the female, he would not allow any bitch of his to gain control of him, and he would show her. He flexed his claws and fangs. The game is about to begun.

Inu Yasha ran towards her, ready to swipe her with his claws, but missed when she dogged. He watched as she unsheathed her sword. 'Two can play this game.'

He started on a new range of attacks, never letting up. Inu Yasha tested his new bitch. He miscalculated a move when Kagomes' sword tore some of his skin. He turned his eyes on her, 'how dare that little bitch?'

This went on forever until Inu Yasha had Kagome pined under him.

Kagome didn't want to do this; she has been keeping herself in check. She didn't want to hurt him, but she would if she had to.

"I am sorry Inu Yasha." With that Kagome launched onto Inu Yasha kissed him and let some of her Miko powers flow through her. She heard him growl in pain, and he thrust his clawed hand into her stomach.

Kagome broke the kiss and let out a little moan, she never thought that would happen. He felt his lips close to her ears. "Kill me, Kagome, do it! Kikyou, was controlling me, I can not control my actions. Forgive me!" His full weight pushed Kagome into the ground.

* * *

Thanatos appeared in front of a majestic castle, the west beautiful to say the least. He ran towards the main gates.

_ Let me in, I must speak to your lord and master.> _ His mind went into over drive, while he was talking to these bakas' his mistress could be in danger.

"Let him pass!" A silky voice spoke.

Thanatos looked past the gates and saw the lord of the West. _We don't have much time my lord, my mistress is in danger, she is in need of your help_.>

Sesshomaru honour bond to help, asked Thanatos which direction his master was in, when he received the information he shot towards the said direction.

When he came close enough to the scene, he smelt arousal of his half-breed brother. No long after he landed in the clearing. It was full of blood, not fitting for one such as a goddess to be in.

He found his brother laying over a smaller form, he concluded to he the fallen goddess. Sesshomaru kicked his brother aside and looked down at the female figure. When his eyes lay upon her, he received the shock of his life. It was the Miko he believed to be dead.

For the past five weeks the earth has been going into chaos, the dead were unrest full and annoying. He was looking for this Miko and never found her. Now that he has, he could stop those damn dead souls to shut up. Usually he would not be involved in these matters, but he is now honour bound.

Sesshomaru turned from the Miko and looked to where the other guardians lay, they looked to be in pain, their bodies heaved and soaked.

_ When we disobey our mistress, a painful shock runs through our bodies, they must have tried to help. Tried to get that mutt off of her.>_

"When they cool down, bring them to my castle! I will bring your mistress, she is in good hands with me." With that said, he formed his youki cloud and flew away.

'_I know you will, Sesshomaru-sama I know you will_.'> Thanatos them turned his attention to his siblings.

Megan Consoer: As you can see I updated. Wonderful new ain't it.

Arryelle: well as you see they have meet, how romantic, he carried her way. Awe! I cant help it, sometimes cliffys can be sooo much fun.

Azera: I love this fic, and I cant no help how long it will take me to update each chapter. Sometimes it takes me a couple of days to think of what will happen, and a couple of days to write. You understand.

demon13o: the guardians are my favorite, I love Thanatos. I am sooo going to name my dog after him. Hehe thank you for the wonderful review.

Meruto: no worries, I love review and I believe that everyone should review every fic they read, at lest I do. I know I am such a saint.

AndromedaShun: youi should read what you wrote again. I love reading it. Don't worry the clay pot is no longer going to. . . in the near future.  I know you love me (as a friend) and I love doing this. Muhahahahah cough. . . cough my throat. It kills. . .

KrazedKawaiiKitsune: will I try to keep them in character, it is not as easy as it seems, It is going to kill me when I try to get the two together. Damn it will kill my brain.

bluediamond-hime: what Sesshomaru will do, hahaha what will Inu Yasha will do is more like it. Hahaha anyway I thank you for the review. Hehehehe. I updated.

Hermonine: I just made the whole situations harder, sometimes I wish I can kick my own ass, but I am glad that you like it.

Youkai Mollicia: glad you didn't die, ok say it with me, "I updated"

Kjinuyasha: yes I figured that out, took awhile but I did it, hahahahah this brain of mine might be a bit slow but I get it. Hahahah see who's the masta now.

kagome-princess: glad you liked the last chap. Hope you liked this one. It took me two days to write it. My poor fingers.

KogasGirl: what ever you wish, I am at your disposal. You are soon on the list. See you there.

People don't like me anymore. (cries)


	15. Where am I?

InuYasha's characters are NOT mine!  
'Thoughts'  
"Speaking"  
Telepathy

Chapter 15

Where am I?

* * *

When Kagome opened her eyes she saw something she didn't expect to see, instead of the wooded forest she fainted in, Kagome woke up in a lusciously furnished room. She closed her eyes once again thinking this all a dream, her head spun and her stomach ached. Kagome slowly sat up in the bed, not wanting to cause herself more pain.

The room was huge to say the least, bigger then the one she had in the future, she thought this room could bigger then her house. The sheets on the bed were blue with silver trimmings in fact the theme of the room seemed to be blue and silver. In all her life she never seem such beauty, the heaven which she came did not compare to this Nirvana.

"Do you like this room, Miko?" the new voice brought Kagome out of her reverie in fact she didn't sense anyone in the room with her. She looked up in the direction of the voice and was greeted with sun kissed Golden eyes. She only new two people with such marvellous eyes, Inu Yasha, which she knew he wasn't and Sesshomaru…

Kagome did a double take, 'Sesshomaru'. She though back to all of her dreams, vivid yet sweet, arousing yet comforting. She never thought that she would be in a bed with him standing over her. 'A dream come true'.

Sesshomaru gave the Onna a look over and thought how blessed he was for the Kamis to send him such an annoying wench. Yes the Kamis must love him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on her, she never answered his question, not that he cared for it, but he did not like to be ignored.

"Wench, I asked you a question, is that puny human brain of yours…" Sesshomaru never got to finish his speech.

The bouncing of a young girl bounced into the room, leaving a heaving Jaken in her wake. "Kagome-Chan" the young girl squealed, hurting the sensitive ears of the all mighty lord of the west.

"Forgive this lowly servant, Sesshomaru-Sama, the young human ran away while I was telling her you were busy. Please forgive this humble Servant." Jaken's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, Kagome-Chan I have missed you, will you pick flowers with me, Why are you here, Are you okay?" the long stream of questions never seemed to end.

"Rin!"

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama" the innocent smile on her face did not go unnoticed by the Western lord.

"Go into the Gardens a pick some get well flowers for our -guest-." The monotone voice of the lord showed his aggravation. He looked at the figure of his ward leave the room.

When Rin left the room Jaken was still mumbling an apology to the great lord. When he looked up from the lack of response from the lord, he found a figure on the bed.

"My lord, why is that wench of Inu Yasha's on the bed, allow me to rid of the pest. Feel the wrath of…"

* * *

Kato watched as the small body of the old toad hit the wall in mere seconds of his shouting. The basin in which he watched flashed brightly with the blue flames that surrounded it. He felt someone near his hide out, it was no animal nor was it human, no it was the essences of a hanyou.

He stood without effort, his clothes swayed with his movements and as he left the darkened room, his flaming basin became no more.

"You are late." Kato approached a white hooded figure. The white pelt only showed his swaggering smirk, the pelt its self smelt of old blood and decay. Kato has been through many battles and have had blood smeared onto his flesh, but never has he denied himself the pleasure of hygienic

"The pleasure is all mine." The baboon pelted figure calmly jested. "It has been far too long Kato, the nuisance of a lord is beginning to foul my plans."

"Where is the Inu hanyou? Have I not told you to bring him to me?" Kato surrounded himself with a red flame, and his expression was a look of anger, 'how dare the hanyou refused my orders'. Within minutes Kato calmed himself and instead of being angry he thought up a dismiss for the trouble some thing standing before him. 'Use him then great rid of him'. His lips turned up in an evil smirk.

"Inu Yasha is at my palace being looked after. It seems that he was in a battle with the young Goddess, she burned his face, it was almost completely un healable."

"Very well, we will wait out our plan, keep the fallen away from the mutt, I don't want him to get -burned- again. I will signal you went you are needed." Kato turned his back to the vial hanyou, he disgusted him beyond belief. He went back to his basin of water, and the flames came back to life.

"Where are you my Goddess?"

* * *

Megan Consoer: thank you for the wonderful reviews!

HikariTenshi2000: thanks for liking this chapter!

Light that is never shadowed.: If I could I would make them longer, but it takes too long and my mind goes into over drive. Thanks though…

_Kaela: great review. I loved reading it! Cant wait for more!_

GinHoshi1985; yes I would say that I not updated in sooooo long. Well here is an update…

Luna Gaurdian of the Moon: I loved your review. I hope I get more, Kato will pop up in more chaps in the future. When I read your review, I thought that I would cry, I didn't know people liked this fic this much! Wow!

DevilAngel620: I wish I could type as fast as I could think. No wait I wish I could think as fast as I type. I have been really busy lately and I do wish I could update, but in the mean while you could always read fics from other authors.

your silent stalker: yes I know what you mean. Sadly Sesshomaru is not REAL. Listen to this: my friend lent me Inu Yasha the movie 3 and I fell in love with Sesshomaru all over again. Every single minute of the day I say to myself why isn't he real? Why? Why? Why? Why, anyway as I was saying. When my friend wanted it back I was about to cry. I could not have let go of Sesshomaru. I was sooo sad to let it (Sesshomaru) go. Sniff sniff sniff. "Sesshomaru why arent you real"

Anonymous Fangirl: are you serious, you are at a loss of words? That is the greatest complement I have ever got. Do you know what this means to meeeee? Do you? Wow. Ok if any one is reading this you have to read Anonymous Fangirl's writings. They are one of the greatest pieces of work I have ever read. This is an honour! Thank you !

meowMeow What's Worng Meow: thank you for the review. I cant wait for another one form you! I have updated as you can see! Though I don't know when the next update will happen. I hope you stick around.

aznxkagome12: updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated updated. How do you like them apples.

AndromedaShun:P umm what last review… I forgot! Please don't hate me. You are my friend, and thank you for lending me the movie.. I fell in love with it. My dear Sesshomaru! Thank you again.

Hermonine: I haven't updated in nearly 2 MONTHS! How can you stand that. Thank you for your wait.

bluediamond-hime: I updated as soon as I could. Thank you for the wonderful review. Thank you !

chi lee: I am glad that you like my fic. Thank you it means so much to me.. thank you

Demonic Devils: this is a Sesshoamru/ Kagome fic. YAY I would say. This is my fav couple, before inu Yasha aired on tv I always read Escaflowne, Gundam Wing and other fanfics. I am glad that you like this fic.

kagome-princess: thank you for liking the chapter. Thank you again and again!

demon13o: that was the longest review I have the privilege to read. Wow that was great. I loved reading it. If you want a great fic, read "as death gives life" it involves Anubis.

Amara sama: yay I got another reviewer. Wow I didnt know I was sooo liked. Please don't burst my bobble. I liked your review. Thank you.

Arryelle: I should have a poll on how many want me to kill Kikyou off. I bet she is not really liked. Thank you for the review.

Azera: yes I should update more often but that doesn't happen. I have sooo much work to do.


	16. Mr Lonely

**Mr. Lonely**

Darkness was all he could see, the stench of death was all he could smell and pain was all he could feel. He could not remember how he came to this dark and desolate place, but one thing he did know, he had to get out of here.

Struggling with the darkness of his mind he attempted to free himself from the metal clasp on his wrist that further restrained his movements. His attempts were futile as he continued to exhaust himself by pulling and tugging on the restraints.

His golden eyes pierced through the darkness looking for a means of escape, finding none, he looked around trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings. He saw a small pot next to his cot, he snorted in disgust, and they expected him to relieve himself in that small thing. He looked away from the pot and looked towards the torch giving off little light. He noticed the cell hold he occupied was anything but impressive. There were spider webs hanging off of each corner, rats scurrying to and foe. No windows to freshen the air, musk of decaying corpses and the dampen atmosphere didn't help fending off the cold.

He looked around once again. He wished he didn't treat her like he did or else he wouldn't be here. He belt lot of misgivings, hell he didn't care much about anything, but since he meet her, he was beginning to feel more for the people around him. He was at a loss without her. She made his gray day blue, but that was all over now. He betrayed her and worse of all he used his own claw and words to pierce her.

He continued his beating and self loathing for quite some time, but it ended with the opening of the door.

A fair woman walked into his cell. She wore a green skirt, a white top with a green scarf and she wore shoes similar to Kagome's.

Recognition flew into his eyes as she dashed towards him; she hugged him with all of her strength. She smiled up at him, giving him her most beautiful smile.

"I will get you out of here soon Inu Yasha. For now you hold on for me." He held onto her words, she will save him. She came back to him even after all he had done to her.

"You came back for me?" He did not see the sly smile appear on her face as he hugged her to himself. He tried to smell in her wonderful scent, but for some reason the stench of decay was all he could smell. He reasoned with himself that the corpses in this dingy place replaced her pleasant scent.

"Of course Inu Yasha, I would never leave you. I love you too much." The words hit him in his stomach. He tormented this young woman and she still loved him. How can that be? "Oh Inu Yasha, I was so worried for you, I thought that you were dead." He watched as the woman in his arms break down.

He saw the tears streaming down her face, but when she hugged him, he once again did not see the glint in her eyes.

"Kagome?"

"I will come back for you, just give me some time."

She let go of him, kissed him on the cheek and ran from the cell, with the guard closing it behind her.

He did not see her face change as she ran from him, nor did he see the changing of her clothing into a priestess garb. He didn't see the evil gleam of his recent enemy embracing the changed woman.

"Well done Kikyou."

The man sitting in the cell didn't see anything outside his cell. He was oblivious to the schemes of his former love.

It has been over a week since he has seen his love. She said she would get him out of here, but he has not heard from her since. He wondered if what he saw was an illusion. Maybe he was going crazy? He missed her scent, the feel of her body against his. He missed every aspect of her.

He believed in her. She will find a way to get him out of this hell hole.

During the time he has been here he found the scent of Naraku, though faint he knew that he was near. Naraku's scent was mixed with that of Kikyou's, he knew that she was the embodiment of betrayal; no other could match all of the betrayals she has accomplished, not even he could compare to such a feat.

He waited and waited for her to return to him. As the minutes and hours passed by the door finally opened and his Kagome walked through the door.

Just like before, she dashed to him and hugged him. He again tried to smell her, but all he could smell was decay, once more he blamed it on the decayed corpses in the other cells.

"Here Inu Yasha, I brought you some food, I know it isn't much, but I thought it was better then nothing." She looked happy to be helpful, her face was a little dirty, and her skirt was ripped a bit, but nothing too serious.

"Thanks." He gulfed down what little food she brought. When he finished he saw her smile down at him, he was a little uneasy with the way her eyes glazed over, but he reasoned that there was little light so her eyes didn't have their usual shine to them.

"Sorry Inu Yasha, I am not supposed to be here, I will come later on. Don't worry I will try and free you." As soon as she said those words she left him in the cell.

Every day since then she came to the cell, brought him food and talked a little. Every time she dashed towards his figure, she hugged him while he tried to sniff her scent, but he found no trace of her pleasing aroma.

And every time he got the chance to talk to her about escaping she made an excuse for leaving.

His days became lonelier then ever, Kagome's brightness lessened every day.

He was beginning to wonder if she really was his Kagome. She was acting more and more like Kikyou.

He looked towards the decayed body in the cell next to his own. He did not want to end up like that, but with out her help he would not survive. Each time she brought him food, be began to fell less like himself and more like the one who attacked Kagome.

"Kagome!" the word echoed throughout the holding cells. This dark and dingy place was no place for his Kagome, no where near what she deserved. As he continued on this train of thought he did not realize his blood boiling, his claws sharpen, nor his eyes changing. He sat in the cell thinking of his Kagome or who he thought to be his Kagome.


	17. Watching

**Chapter 17**

**Watching**

The darkness embraced the figure lying down next to the blue inflamed water basin. He moved his hand over the blue flames watching the scenes flash from one onto another. He mused himself watching an old lord slapping around a young eye-catching human female. He has seen this all before, lords abusing their power for their own personal use. The human lord will abuse the female till she became submissive, caving in to meet his repulsive desires.

He looked closer into the basin, the onna looked ... broken.

No tears, no emotion, nothing was expressed upon her face. Her eyes caught him; they were soulless, deep depths of brown nothingness. It was unfortunate that females were treated indecently.

He looked at the image, there was nothing he could do for the girl, she has to survive on her own, find her own path, if she cannot, then she would pay with her life.

Again the image changed as he leaned away, placing a platter of fruit in front of him.

Kato watched the new image with fascination; the inu hanyou had his arms wrapped around the living carcass, hugging her clay body closer to his bloodied form. The inu lifted his hand cupping her face while pressing his lips onto hers. The kiss was sort lived as she pulled away from him to kneel down in front of him ready to please him one way she new how.

He looked away disgusted. Naraku's clay pot whore was to play the role of the fallen goddess. He looked more closely at the look alike; she looked akin to his mate-to-be, but no where near her heavenly presence. What disgusted him more was that the lifeless onna took the inu hanyou in a dark dank dungeon; she failed the role playing Kagome.

He was sure Kagome would never take advantage of the hanyou, nor would she take him in her mouth in a dungeon. The clay pot was acting more like herself and less like his fallen goddess. The scent of her decaying thing used for a body was a dead giveaway, the only reason Inu Yasha didn't know it was her was due to the dead carcasses in the next cell obscuring her smelling body.

Come to think of it, Kagome would never let anyone touch her with a dead body in the same room. Kato gave off a laugh; a demoness would be a better substitute then the clay bitch.

He slipped his hand into the fruit tray, picking up a batch of grapes, one by one he lowered the fruit to his mouth. He ignored the scene playing out in front of him preferring to chew the delicious fruit in his mouth.

He raised his hand over the flames manipulating the fire, watching as the water changed the scene set before him.

Kato fixed his eyes on the water, before him was his beautiful mate-to-be, she was dressed in a traditional kimono made of silk with a white and red geometric design.

She was playing with the human child, picking flowers and making them into rings. They had flower rings atop their heads wearing them like crowns, while they used others for necklaces and bracelets; they were the very embodiment of flower children.

Kato's mind flashed, he pictured himself with Kagome in a grand room filled with white and blue silk covering the walls and a huge bed in the center of the room. Blue pillows were piled on top of the bed with white swan designs scattered around them. His mate curled into his side with her arms and legs wrapped around his body. They were breathing hard and gasping for air. The woman in his arms pressed her naked flesh closer to his own drawing in more body heat. He seen himself making love to his desired mate, making her scream and panting for more.

His mind flashed again, this time he seen Kagome full with his child happily cradling her bulging stomach, but was brought back to reality when he seen the demon lord enter the picture.

How he despised the demon, he had his mate in his care while she should be in his arms.

Kato threw the empty branch of grapes across the room and placed the platter of fruit aside. He allowed his haori to slip off of his upper torso as he sat up, the forien clothes fit him well, but at times he found himself preferring his homelands' garments to the loose baggy attire of Japan.

He glanced back into the basin, what he found he did not like. His anger grew within him, his eyes turned away from the picture he found utterly detestable. He lifted his hand over the blue flames and the vision dissolved into clear water.

"Stoicheio!" He let out a growl.

A black translucent figured shifted out of the shadows and knelt in front of him. "Yo deman' fur may."

"Bring this message to Naraku, he'll know what to do." With that said Stoicheio faded into the background.

Kato stood up while untying his obi letting it fall to the ground. The material of his hakama slowly slid down his body and falling into a heap around his feet. He stepped out of them gracing the darkness with his perfectly scalped physique.

"Humm." A famine voice purred. "For a titan you have the body of a god!" The woman materialized behind him brushing her body right against his while placing one of her hands on his naked chest while the other groping his behind. "Its been a long time Kato." She licked his ear.

"What is it you want?" He bit out.

"Is that how you greet your lover?" The goddess sniffled as if hurt by his comment.

"ex-lover, Discord, we haven't been together in centuries." He removed the loin cloth from his lower body now revealing his fully naked form.

"Only because of that stupid bitch of a goddess. If it wasn't for her you would still be mine!" She slid her hand from his chest down to his lax manhood giving it a genital squeeze.

Faster than the speed of sound he slammed her against the wall of the cave, his left hand clutching her throat while a yari was clasped in his right.

"Remind me why I broke it off with you?" His grip on her throat tightened.

"C-cause I." She panted for breath. "I sent her into the whom of a moral woman."

"And that is exactly why you disserve this." He thrust the yuri through her gut enjoying the sweat sound of her anguished scream.

"You fool, I am a goddess, I cant die..." Her face became panicked when she didn't feel her flesh rejuvenate around the wound.

"Discord, I am disappointed in you. You don't seem to recognize this spear. It is called Enochos spear of Thrace. It has the ability to kill an immortal." He than turned the yuri slightly to the left and roughly pulled it out.

"Good bye my dear, say hello to Hades for me." Kato whispered into her ear.

The naked titan moved away from the half-dead goddess letting her slump to the floor. Her blood smeared over his body creating a fascinating illustration.

He turned from the dieing body littering his cavern floor and stepped towards the steaming warmth of the hot spring. Once finished washing his body of the unique blood he allowed his imagination to wonder.

**Greek**

Enochos - Guilty

Stoicheio - ghost

Kato - Evil

**Japanese**

yuri - Spear

Onna - Woman

baka - fool, stupid, idiot

hanyou - half-demon

obi- is like a sash or a belt

haori - outer jacket

hakama - pants


	18. Touch of Love

**Chapter 18**

**Touch of Love**

Naraku eyed the ghostly servant kneeling in front of him. His curiosity got the better of him; he wanted to know more about this servant of Katos'. Naraku had been slightly surprised that the servant had walked through his private quarters phasing through the wall as if he wasn't even there.

Naraku would never admit to being taken off guard, by a foreign servant no less. His ego couldn't, no wouldn't allow that knowledge to pass through to others to use against him.

"Stoicheio, is that your name? What exactly does it mean?"

"Stoicheio is m' nam' und it means ghost. Master sent may here to send y' this message."

Stoicheio out stretched his hand out with a slip of paper in it.

'_Stoicheio is exactly what I need to infiltrate Sesshomaru's fortress. He passes through walls without leaving behind a trace._' He grabbed the paper out of the ghostly servant's hand. "Can you become invisible?"

Stoicheio just looked at the hanyou, his body slowly shifting out of focus.

"Kagura!" He turned his attention away from the ghost onto his defiant reincarnation. "Take care of this, I will send out some saimyoshou to help you deal with the matter."

Kagura raised her fan in front of her face while using her other hand to reach out and grab the paper from his disgusting appendage. When the paper was within reach Naraku's hand pulled away from hers.

"Don't disappoint me." He didn't give her a glare as she had expected instead he _graced_ her with a smile that could warm any woman's loins.

She gave off a disgruntled sigh as he placed the message into her hand. Kagura glared at her hanyou _father_ and walked out of the room.'_Damn him_.'

"So you have the gift of invisibility... You may be of some use to me." Naraku looked at Stoicheio whose transparent body became visible once again.

"Tell me, what do you know of the Shikon no Tama?" Stoicheio didn't notice the flash that pasted through Naraku's eyes.

"Ah don ken this Shikoon na Tana" He pronounced awkwardly.

"Well than, let me tell you a little about the famed jewel." Naraku gestured for him to sit on the pillow opposite to him.

00000

"Shimatta!" Kagura looked down onto the tree tops looking for the last members of the Inu group. When she came across the missing members she landed her feather onto the ground.

"Kagura what are you doing here?" Shippo Squeaked.

She gave the group a once over, '_without the hanyou or the miko this group will be easier to defeat."_

"Naraku found some use for you three." The little demon neko gave off a loud growling sound while flames consumed her small cat form and within moments Kirara emerged.

"Four if you count the fur ball."

Kagura smirked as she lifted her hand signalling a swarm of demons to attack the wary humans.

She lifted her fan into the air swiping it in the direction of the female slayer. "Dance of Blades!" Her blades missed by a fraction of a second as the youkai slayer parried her attack.

"HIRAIKOTSU" Sango sent her boomerang flying past the wind demon, the Hiraikotsu turned and headed straight towards the female youkai.

Kagura used the wind to misguide the weapon onto a different target.

"Miroku look out!"

The boomerang was meet with a shield hitting it with the force of the wind, but was deflected off with ease. Within moments the shard hunters vanished into thin air.

"Where'd they go?"

00000

"I broke a nail!" The goddess huffed in annoyance. "Now I have to look after a bunch of humans, today is just not my day." She folded her arms across her chest pushing her breasts upwards to the delight of one chaste houshi.

Miroku looked the goddess over, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, her golden blond hair sparkled in the sun light, her blue orbs matched the oceans blue and her body was...

"Hentai!"

Thump

The corner of the Hiraikotsu was slammed down on top of Miroku's head with surprising force.

"Ouch, Lady Sango what did this humble mo..."

"Shut it houshi!" Sango demanded.

Shippo and Kirara looked around the cove they were transported to; along the rocky walls of the steep cliffs were untouched gems and diamonds. The fire blazing not but ten feet from where they stood set a soft atmosphere while the beautiful stones reflected off the light in astounding colours.

The clashing of the waves caught Shippo's attention; he focused his eyes more closely towards the shore and found a huge human sized oyster shell on the beach. His breath caught in his throat when the woman spoke.

"Well if you two are done fighting, I would like to inform you as to why you two are here."

Both of the squabbling humans turned their attention towards the goddess looking over her nails.

"Might I ask as to why we were brought here" Miroku walked towards the beautiful goddess, "by such a gorgeous woman such as yourself?"

"I don't think he was paying attention to what she was saying!" Shippo stating the obvious while watching Miroku ogle the Goddess's assets.

Miroku smiled as he took hold of both the Goddess's hands "Would you do me the honour of baring my child?"

"Cha…" The beautiful blond haired deity looked the monk over, her face looked thoughtful until. "Like I would do it with a _mortal_! You have got to be kidding me." She took her hands away form the houshi and the soft sounds of gay laughter echoed across the cove.

When she calmed down, she smiled the biggest smile she could muster. "Now I see why Kagome keeps you. No wonder cousin keeps you so close to her heart, not only do you amuse her you also bring her happiness."

"Cousin?" Shippo asked

"Well ya! I'm the goddess of love, Aphrodite" She spoke as if it were common knowledge. When she spoke again her eyes light up and her hair blew softly behind her.

"My father Zeus is the king of the gods, his older brother Hades is the king of the Underworld or of the dead as some say. Hades is Kagomes' father making her my cousin sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Sango questioned

Their attention was brought to a dark masculine laughter. His body was covered in armour and a sword at his belt.

"Ares, what are you doing here bro?

"I am the god of war Aphrodite, did you forget that?" He looked at the group observing each one of them, his eyes lingered on the slayer and winked. "I am here because I sense a great battle will occur."

Miroku the ever observing one, seen the wink and clenched his hand tightly.

"Kagome is also the daughter of Persephone who is the daughter of Zeus and Demeter the goddess of the harvest. That is why she is the goddess of everything yet nothing." Aphrodite's voice broke of Mirokus' train of thought of sucking in the war god into his wind tunnel.

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that Kagome is the Granddaughter of your father Zeus, and Demeter. They had a daughter Persephone, who has a daughter with Hades, Zeus older brother. Isn't that incest?"

"I guess we shouldn't tell them that Demeter is also Zeus's older sister, not to mention that his wife Hera is also his older sister." No matter how quiet she spoke her voice carried her words towards the mortals.

"WHAT?"

"Sango, you must see that in order to keep their line pure they must mate with each other, some of the nobles and royal families do that in order to keep the fortune to themselves. Not everything is seen in black and white."

A booming laughter caught their attention, when they looked over at Ares they seen him leaning on his knees panting with laughter, Aphrodite had the smallest of a hint of a blush on her face.

"You are right monk, but you see we are not like you mortals, Aphrodite here is my sister and daughter of Zeus, but believe it or not she was born from sea-foam." He gave off a small laugh. "We do not have blood like you mortals; we have what is called Ichor, its properties I will not disuse with mortals."

"I see."

"Come we must prepare you for battle!" Ares stated.

"Wait before that happens I want to do this first." Aphrodite lifted her right hand slightly in the air; she turned her palm upwards and brought it to her lips. She took in a small breath and let it out. The air she breathed out turned into a sparkling dust that flew right towards the monk and the slayer.

"Breath of love"

00000

Greek

Stoicheio - Ghost

Kato – Evil

Ares – AIR- eez

Aphrodite – a –fro –DYE – tee

Demeter – dee- MEE- tur

Zeus – zoose

Japanese

Neko – Cat

Shimatta - Damn it!

Hentai – Pervert (Everyone knows that one!)

Note: Aphrodite had a sexual relationship with Ares according to mythology.

There are two ways Aphrodite came to life

She was born from sea foam

Daughter of Zeus and a oceannid Dione

If you have any questions about the gods or the story in general I will more than happy answer.


	19. So Much Drama Over a Simple Kiss

Chapter 19 

**So Much Drama Over a Simple Kiss**

_I want to die, to wallow in myself doom rather than to face Sesshomaru ever again. _

_It was all an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen. Its not my fault that Thanatos pushed me into him and it's NOT my fault that I somehow landed on top of him… and our lips somehow touched. GAAAHHH!_

_Get it out of my head._

_I guess it would be easier if I explained it to you instead of ranting on and on with senseless babbling: _

_It was a sunny day and the flowers were in full bloom, the mocking bird singing a sweet melody and where the squawking Jaken was covered from head to toe in flowers that Rin personally picked. _

_Jaken had on his usual attire, which totally clashed with the pink, yellow and blue blossoms Rin decorated him with. She made him flower crowns and necklaces much like the ones we had made earlier for ourselves. Only difference is that Jaken looks like he's about to die from embarrassment. I could have sworn that Jaken's fate lifted one sculptured eyebrow from our lovable Lord of the West. _

_A very lovable Lord of the West with long flowing white hair that could pass off as sliver, Perfect lips that are begging to be kissed, body of a god…Very lovable indeed._

_-GAHHH I am doing it again. -_

_To tell the truth, it was rather peaceful in which the only unpleasant event was Jaken's annoying squawking. _

…_Until that is Thanatos showed up. I love the black furry guardian, he is loyal, sweet, caring, and he knows exactly when I am down and tries to comfort me. There is no way to really describe him except that he knows how to make me laugh, but he is also a mischievous, infuriating black furry dog. He just doesn't know when to… He is just infuriating. End of discussion!_

_Where did I leave off? Oh yes Thanatos and his mischievous behaviour. _

_I was sitting next to Rin in the flowerbed when Thanatos approached us. At first he laid down between us snuggling into our sides. I must admit he was adorable, especially when Rin cuddled into his side. I wish I had a camera!_

_I learned the hard way that Thanatos is a suck up, he gives the puppy dog look and he whines when he doesn't get what he wants. Those "I'm too cute" looks are just unbearable, Shippo used to give me that look, his eyes would widen, tears would appear and his little lips would quiver. _

_Thanatos looked up to me his eyes widening by the second. He looked so innocent at that moment I wouldn't have thought him able to do any wrong doings that is until he snapped at my flower necklace and ran away with it as his hostage._

"Thanatos, give them back!"

Kagome successfully stood up without misshape, her white and red kimono restricting her of free movement.

_/Catch me if you can. / _

At that Kagome ran after the thief, her necklace clenched tightly between his teeth, Thanatos rolled around in the flowers at the same time dodging Kagome's attempts to capture him.

He dashed towards Sesshomaru who was sitting under a cherry tree in the middle of the garden and sat down by his side. Kagome raced after him hoping she would get him now that he sat there beside the Taiyoukai.

Kagome looked down at her guardian sitting there looking innocent with the stolen object between his teeth. She wasn't upset that he took it from her nor was it important, Kagome just thought that she need a little excitement in her life and if chasing after her guardian like she was than so be it.

"Thanatos, last chance." When she dashed to grab at it the inu dodged out of her way and curled into a tight ball making her trip and fall slowly onto Sesshomaru's lap. It took her some time to realize that her lips where touching something warm and soft.

Kagome opened her eyes to golden hues that seemed to freeze time. She tried to get up off of him but her leg got caught onto her kimono ripping it up to her waist. Her lips pressed more onto his as her body was pressed more closely to his.

Her heart was beating in her ears and all she could think of what his reaction would be when he recovered from his internal shock. Kagome used her hands to pull herself up off of him but she only succeeded in grinding her lower region on his leg. Within all of the chaos their lips were still attached, their eyes locked onto each other's, disbelief clearly written all over them.

Sesshomaru mentally shook his head, never would he have expected kissing the miko goddess. His beast taunted him to take her under the cherry tree, take her hard and rough yet gentle enough for her to receive pleasure form their coupling. She lay there unsuspecting on his lap rubbing against him in small movements while teasing his baser instincts to mate with her.

Sesshomaru breathed in, his beast was acing up, never before has he had a strong reaction towards a female. '_Could it be that she is a goddess that's triggering my hunger or is it something else? Damn female!'_

Gentility as he possible could he brought her to her feet as he stood up.

"Never touch this Sesshomaru again!" His golden hues were as cold as ice; the warmth in her body left her leaving her insides cold.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru's stone still face whose eyes glowered with disgust. A cold shiver ran down her spine knowing her short life will soon come to an end. Why does every kiss she experiences have to have a life endangering youkai on the other end of her lips?

Kagome looked down her eyes trained on his black boots as she awaited his death strike. When it didn't happen Kagome glanced up and was greeted with Sesshomaru's back walking swiftly away.

Kagome looked down again, she was right Sesshomaru would never willingly kiss someone like her, it was all a fluke. A slivery tear escaped her right eye and she angrily wiped at the treasonous tear.

"Is Kagome-chan ok?" Rin tugged at her ripped kimono.

"I am fine Rin, I only wish that I didn't ruin something as beautiful as this kimono. How about we head inside? I am getting tired. Go ahead Rin I will see you later at dinner." The little girl squeezed her waist tightly before running off.

_/Mistress/ _

"Come Thanatos, let's go to my room!"

_/Its all my fault, I knew that you were going to fall on top of the lord, I just didn't think that…/_

"What do you mean, that it was on purpose."

Anger beyond anything she has ever felt before surged through her body. Thanatos nodded his head, his muzzle hidden behind his left paw. "YOU! You did this on purpose. I never thought you would do something like this… I…"

Behind all the anger she felt a ting of pain grew slowly spreading across her body. She tore her eyes away from her guardian. It hurt, why would he purposely trip her? It wasn't his fault that she kissed the lord, but he caused it.

One last look at the dark inu she ran towards the castle.

Thanatos looked at the place where his mistress once stood, the anger was evident, but there was pain hidden underneath her mask of anger. Tears were running down her face, her eyes where tinted pink, pure emotion. He lay down onto his stomach both of his paws covering his eyes as his ears pressed against his skull.

'_This is where I am now, in my room preparing to go to dinner, I would have to face him sooner or later, I just prefer it later. It doesn't matter anymore; all I am to him is "Inu Yasha's Wench"._

_Whatever I should start getting ready_.'

Kagome reached behind her to untie the obi holding the kimono together, when the knot came undone she neatly placed the obi onto her futon. She was about to open her kimono but the sound of the sliding screen opening stopped her as she clinched at the material close to her chest.

"Miko!" _Silk, his voice was like silk_. Kagome turned around and was greeted with a half naked Sesshomaru. Of course he wasn't literally half-naked, but he was without his armour and he wore a thin blue haori with matching hakama which concluded her theory of the great Taiyoukai being half-naked.

Sesshomaru stepped into the young woman's quarters ignoring her small attempts at covering up. He glanced around the room, a night yukata and the obi of her kimono laid upon the miko's bed. The rest of the room looked untouched and detached from everything else.

The little goddess before him would not look him in the eyes, a dark blush stained her checks and her hands were a pale white. The air smelled of fear, anger and sadness giving off a disturbing scent, one of which he did not like.

Without a second thought his right hand reached out and pulled her small frame towards is towering form. His nose took in the sweet scent of her hair, it was unlike anything he has ever smelt before and was uniquely hers.

A growing hunger swelled within his body mostly stirring unwanted images of the miko and himself on top of her bed or perhaps the floor, which looked rather inviting at the moment.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is there anything you need?"

Kagome didn't know what to do, she was pressed up against a strong demon that could kill her within a second, but instead he held her in his embrace holding her close to his warmth. She felt her checks burning up when he brought his only hand under her chin lifting it up so she could do nothing but look up into this face.

It was a tender moment, one that Kagome has been waiting so long for to occur. His eyes no longer held the repulsion she had seen earlier but instead a passion she has never seen on his face before. This time a wanton shiver ran down her spine.

She felt him consume her mind, body and soul. She had no escape but to let his warmth guide her.

He lowered his lips onto her holding them captive allowing his beast a little freedom as the fire consumed his being, a pleasant burning to cool the ice.

Kagome was in shock for a moment before tentatively allowing her lips to press against his, a spark of heat make her small frame shudder, a hidden beast awakening within her, urging her to bite the inu.

Closing her eyes, Kagome gently ran her small canine fangs along Sesshomaru's bottom lip, and his response was immediate, a growl for submission thundering through the air as he pressed his lips eagerly onto her flushed throat gently nipping at the smooth skin winching a blissful moan from her lips.

Kagome moaned before cracking her eye open partway and screamed Jaken's bug eyed green face was at the doorway, his beak opened in horror.

They were caught…And Kagome was so embarrassed!


End file.
